I don't deserve happiness
by LostinDarkness25
Summary: Edward leaves, Bella gets turned a year later, 151 years later they meet again.Bella's different in many ways,what secrets is Bella hiding. But are they really secrets when the one person thats hiding them doesn't even know them herself.1st fanfic
1. time still moves on but can I?

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, IT WILL MAKE THE STORY LESS CONFUSING!!!!**

A/N: hello, lostindakness here, this is my first fanfic, I'm open to criticism, you can do flames if you want; everyone's a critic. But anyway in the beginning the story probably won't make sense until later on in the story. So to clear it up here's some stuff that will make this less confusing without giving the plot away.

1) Land has shifted by the year 2158 that NA (north America) is connected to Europe and SA (south America) is connected to Africa (I'm lucky they fit together like puzzle pieces learned this in history last year). There's no Atlantic Ocean anymore since the land moved to where it used to be. The land is divided into three divisions Western, Eastern, and Central.

2) Bella is 168 years old. But looks 19.

3)She hasn't seen the Cullen's since they left, since Edward decided it would be better for them not to see each other and left Bella to live a human life.

4) This story takes place in the beginning of New Moon when Edward leaves Bella to "protect her" and let her live a "normal HUMAN life". One year goes by before she is given the bite of eternity (throughout the story the memories from the year she was human and most vulnerable unveil themselves), 151 years go by. Bella lives in Northern Central (NC). A coven of vampires moves into her territory, they seem so familiar to her like a far off dream that you can't get a hold of. With the coven of vampires comes memories that were thought long forgotten (will be explained in story why the memories were lost).

5) Bella is the leader of one of the NC werewolf packs except Bella is different in many ways from the other pack leaders in the NC. One, she is a hybrid. Two, she is the only one of her kind which will be explained in the story. Three, her pack is all guys, 11 total, she is the only girl and she is the alpha werewolf in the pack. And four, she is the only girl alpha werewolf in the world.

6) When he or him is italic its Edward, it's just Bella has some problems with his name. Also when them or they is italic it's the Cullen's, Bella has problems remembering all of their names, too. She also has problems with mostly everyone in her past before she was turned (will be very detailed in the story). When Bella or anyone else says Edward's name in this chapter it will appear like this: or if it's Edward's full name it will be like this:

7) Bella is never called Bella because there is a LARGE bounty for her to be captured and brought back to the Volturi, so she is mostly known as Stella (as always will be better explained in the story)

That is pretty much all you will need to know to not get that confused in the beginning of the story, but if you get confused just ask me about it and I will explain it to you. Sorry this is VERY, VERY long author note but I didn't want you guys getting confused about all of this. Trust me the rest of my author notes will be much shorter than this one.

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Summary**

All my life I've lived for someone else but when you no longer have anyone to live for and an eternity to live who do you turn to? The Volturi? Or do the one thing you thought impossible, living for yourself and somehow finding your way in life….

Chapter 1 time still moves on but can I?

Bella's POV

Hello my name is Isabella Swan, better known as Stella. The year is 2158, I live in the central land where Atlantic Ocean once was, I'm not who people think I am, more or less human. I was once but that changed, either with the blood transfusion or when I was bitten and given the "gift" of eternal life and beauty. I remember the day I was bitten so well it seems like it only happened yesterday not 151 years ago. I'm going to enlighten you on what happened that night, I haven't seen _them _since.

It was a cold night that night but to me it was warm, it had been a year since _he_ left and left me heartbroken, wounded, and vulnerable. When someone is left like that anything could happen to them, either good or bad, something happens, and knowing me it was bad.

_He_ was my down fall, _he_ was the reason I was the walking wounded, _he_ also was the one that destroyed my purpose of living and everything I hold dear. I saw they came back but not for me, _he_ told me not to follow them to where ever they were going; _he_ told me a lot of things that day. _He_ broke my heart and wounded me so deeply, that it made it hurt just to think about _him, _to hear someone mention or talk about _him,_ or to see or touch something that reminded me of _him_. But I needed to see _him_, I needed to hear _his_ voice and me being the fool I was, I followed _them_ holding on to the shred of hope I had left, that maybe they came back for me. I couldn't let _him_ leave me, I knew _he_ loved me, _he_ had to; _he_ couldn't have acted the whole time _he_ was with me! Could _he_? I remember _him_ once saying he was a good actor, I guessed this proved it.

But following _them_ that day was another idiotic mistake to be added onto the never ending list of mistakes I've made in that year. _He_ told me not to follow _him_ when _he_ and _his family _left actually _he_ told me never ever to follow _them_ again, maybe if I would have listened, I would be dead right now, it would be better then living at this point, but back to the story.

I kept pretty far behind; I couldn't let _them_ know I was following _them_.

What really made me confuse was I saw the pixie girl (Alice) and her mate (Jasper) but for some odd reason they didn't notice me or acknowledge that I still lived in Forks at the time. I didn't see _him (Edward)_, the beautiful blond (Rosalie), her mate (Emmett), the mother (Esme), or the father (Carlisle) of the coven.

When I saw _they_ went into the forest close to town, I realized that they were here because of something, or someone. Maybe Alice had a vision of Victoria showing up or maybe just maybe to check up on me, a sudden wave of hope washed over me but I immediately killed it before I got my hopes up. But something besides the Cullen family was drawing me to go into the forest that night.

Curiosity got the best of me that night and the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" comes to mind every time I remember that night. At least this was the last night I had to see _them_, at least that is the only memory I can remember with them in it the rest are just a blur, especially the ones with _him _in it. I wish I could remember _his _name, _his _voice, _his _scent…but after I was turned the memories with _them _in them are just a blur, especially the ones with _him _in them. Sometimes the memories become a little clearer but as fast as they started to clear up, they become blurry again. I sometimes find myself happy they are a blur; they are kind of like dreams, like they're not real.

When the memories with _them _in it became a blur the pain subsided, like pain killer, but like all pain killers it wore off and the pain comes in waves of pain when I try to think about _them _or _him_. I understand why, but the answer I know is true is not the answer I want to hear. The answer I want to hear is "You love _him _too much to make _him _suffer, what _he _wants, is what you want, get it?" The real answer is "_He _left you, _he _destroyed you, and _he _couldn't care less about you. Why else would _he _leave, _he _didn't want to put up with you anymore, you were just a toy to _him _nothing more, listen now and listen good…._HE _DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!! That's why you can't remember _his _name, the pain, the heartache, the agony it's too much that's why you can't remember _his _name, that's why you are what you are today!" I like the first one better but what I want isn't always what I get.

Now where was I……Oh yea…

I remember all the animals were already very skittish before _they _went into the forest; well most of _them_ had entered the woods. Actually the animals had been very skittish for a while before_ they _came, about 2 weeks or so. The smell of the forest was different then how it usually was too. I couldn't pin point it at that time but now I know it was pines and gasoline mixed with burning pines, which is strange, right? I don't know how I didn't realize it then but I guess I was weak to the predator stalking me. The sky was different too, there wasn't a single star out that night and the moon was blood red. I was kind of worried about that but I couldn't let that keep me from _him_, so I ignored my feelings and my conscience. It was screaming at me to turn around and get the hell out of there but me being me, I was too stubborn, I mean I wasn't hurt. Yet.

The burning pines were a great distraction for _them_, with the help of the burning pines _they _couldn't smell me but I was spectacle at the time. I followed _them_ for an hour until I lost _them_; I was amazed that I kept up with _them _for this long and this far without _them _finding out. I thought I lost _them _but then I heard a loud crack and a horrible yelp that scared me to death but then nothing. Until I heard the horrible sound of something feasting on whatever just died.

I ran and hid behind a tree, I looked to see who or what was there. When I looked I immediately wished I hadn't. There devouring a dead grizzly was the pixie girl's mate (Jasper). Helooked like a savage, like he hadn't eaten in days; almost like if he didn't eat quick someone would take away his dinner.

I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up and I realized why, the grizzly's blood, my eyes grew wide with realization. I couldn't take it anymore, the smell, and the sounds of him feasting on a grizzly, so I ran.

I felt like I was going to blackout, while I was so worked up about the blood situation I didn't realize where I was going. I just kept running not looking back also neglecting the amount of time that passed, and somehow I ended up at our meadow, mine and _his_. Whoever _he _was.

I wondered how long I ran for but I didn't have time to think about that for long because within the minute I got there someone stepped out from behind a tree. This man was very….hmmm how did I put it back then….ahhhh yes, I thought he was very hot when I first laid eyes on him.

He was tall about 6'5" at least, his skin was very pale like the Cullen's family, also his body was really built, and he had midnight black hair cut to the bottom of his nose, it was shaggy, pretty much skater. He was wearing casual clothes black baggy jeans, a black button down long sleeved shirt, and black boots on.

The three things that stood out the most were his necklace, appearance, and eyes. His necklace was a blood red ruby attached to a black chain and there was a black labyrinth like spiral pattern around the ruby, which was in the shape of a jagged heart. His appearance was familiar like someone I knew, then I realized his appearance looked like _them (Cullen's)_. He looked like a super model, he was that gorgeous, and his features were like _there's (Cullen's) _too, all angular and such. Although every detail about him could lead to people thinking he was human, but his eyes gave him away, at least to me. His eyes were a blood red almost as deep of a blood red as the ruby around his neck and his eyes where the most unusual and beautiful eyes I've ever seen, even more beautiful than _his _eyesHe had little specks of electric blue in them which could be seen even at the faraway distance we were at, you could look into his eyes forever and maybe even lose yourself there. I sure know I was but I quickly shook my head to clear it.

There was silence between us which seemed like it would last forever and it was driving me crazy. The way he was looking at me like I was a prize he had just won and maybe considering the situation I was in, I was but I sure wasn't going to be the one to break the silence. Thankfully he did.

"Hello…." He paused to let me say hello.

"H-hi", I spoke.

"What is your name?" The stranger asked. "It's rude to ask someone their name without giving them your name first", I spoke strongly. I was surprised at how confident I was.

"Sorry, my name is….Bob and yours?" Bob spoke. "It's even ruder to lie" I spoke. I didn't really know that he was lying but something told me he was. "Whatever do you mean?" "Don't play innocent, it makes you seem untrustworthy……Your eyes give you away, you know. You should work on that before you lie to someone again." I spoke, where the hell was I getting this from. I personally, didn't think I put up that good of an argument, but I guess he thought I did and that was good enough for me.

"Perfect, you're very observant, you know. Thanks for the warning and my real name is Alphonse, now please your name." Alphonse said. "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I spoke. 'Why should I let him call me Bella' I wondered, 'hmmm I guess it's too late now.' I thought.

"Now, what do you want?" I spoke. Alphonse just gave me a simple smile and then in an instant he was standing right in front of me holding my throat and my back somehow got pressed against a tree, I didn't even realize what was happening but when I did I knew one thing. I was trapped.

"Bella what is your worst fear?" Alphonse asked. "My worst fear, what does that have to do with anything?" I said. "Just tell me your worst fear, now." he commanded. "Nothing" I said flatly. "Nothing, are you sure, it's not nice to lie you know." Alphonse spoke. "I never lied, my worst fear has already happened, _he_ left me. Now I suppose, I fear nothing anymore and anyway I've gone through anything someone could throw at me that I could fear. Fear has lost its grip on me." I spoke as strong as I could with him gripping my throat. I couldn't even say _his _name back then, after _he _left me. How pathetic is that? Pretty pathetic if you ask me but anyway.

All he did was smile and say "You know what I am, don't you?" I nodded, jessh he kept changing the subject so fast it was ridiculous. "Have you ever heard of the legend of The Vampire Princess?" he asked. I shook my head no, "Tsk, tsk, tsk you think you would know your own destiny. Although your destiny cannot change, your future can. Bella, that's the reason I'm here, I'm here to fore fill my purpose and start a whole new future for you, the one denied you of." Alphonse said. God, what was _his _name!

(A/N just to let you know he said Edward but since Bella can't remember his name she can't remember what Alphonse said it was.)

I remember that one struck hard, a little too hard if you asked me, like a dagger to the heart. Why was I affected by _his _name so much back then, I mean it had been a year already. Oh, that's right; people kept graciously tearing open the whole in my chest time and time again in that one year. And reminding me of _him _and each time it made the huge hole in my chest just a little bigger. But now I patched up the gap in my chest and threw away the memories.

Even though I patched up the whole in my chest, I know if I remember _his _name it will tear open letting all the memories and pain spill out and take hold of me like it had that one year. The pain I will fell will be way worst then it was 151 years ago and the memories I will remember will torment me for eternity.

I still can't believe it is still here today. It's never gone away, never healed, never would, even if I lived for eternity, even if I met someone new, the hole where my heart used to be will always be there. And every time I try to remember _him, _I know the hole will reopen making it bigger than before, it will never go away and it will never leave me at peace.

Once I remember _his _name, I'll remember everything….every moment of happiness, love, hate, and….pain. Once I remember _his _name, my world will come crashing down on me. That's why I stopped trying to remember, _he _may have stolen my heart but _he _will never be able to control me like _he _tried to do by leaving me so long ago.

Anyway back to the story……

"What if I don't want it." I spoke just raising my voice a little. "Then to bad" he said as his lips moved closer to my neck. "They'll come, they'll save me, they won't let this happen to me! There in the forest right now, I saw them!! All I need to do is scream and they'll come!!!" I screamed, trying to convince him and me at the same time, but I sure as hell wasn't convinced. I knew they wouldn't come, those words popped back into my head, the ones he told me the day he left me so long ago, "It will be like I was never there." Alphonse interrupted my thoughts with booming laughs and with the next words he spoke I knew I was as good as dead. "My dear Bella those were hallucinations I made you see to lead you to me. They didn't come, but you did. I am a strong vampire, it's not surprising that you fell into my trap so easily. I'm sorry I can't stay with you to go through this ordeal, it's just too dangerous for me…" he paused. I didn't understand him at first but I did after the transformation was over. Alphonse continued after he took an unnecessary breath. "It's time you accepted your destiny, you escaped it once..." when he said that I immediately thought of James and how he bit me but _he _sucked it out to save me.

If _he _didn't love me, then why did he save me, maybe because _he _didn't want me to live for eternity, maybe _he _wanted me dead while _he _lived for eternity…..that was a possible theory it made sense, but the words kept playing over and over and over in my head, 'if he didn't love me, why did he save me.' And again Alphonse broke me out of my thoughts. "It's not going to happen again. This time isn't here to save you or delay your destiny any longer, he doesn't care anymore, but I do."

Right after he said this, he moved his mouth to be right next to my neck, he breathed on me and it sent shivers down my back. He kissed me on my neck and then immediately after bit me but did not suck in any blood, he just pulled his teeth out and moved his face so we were face to face staring at each other, then he moved his hands to my shoulders. He looked deep into my eyes and I with him and all I saw was that he was hurting because he had to leave me and he cared if I lived or died. He wanted to be my Romeo. He didn't want me to hurt because of the last person who I believed was my Romeo. For the first time since _he _left me I felt…loved.

His eyes were so intense, I could stare into them forever, he made me feel….safe, but him staring into my eyes at the same time made me feel intimidated and for the first time with a vampire, scared. Not even James scared me as much as Alphonse. Which made me pull my eyes away from his and stare at the ruby around his neck, even though I stopped looking into Alphonse's eyes I could feel him still staring into mine but I dare not look up into his.

Then, Alphonse took a handoff my shoulder, and a cold finger under my chin and lifts my head up so our eyes met and when I looked into his eyes this time there was no way of looking away now. It was like he had me under a spell and every second a little more of my will to pull away from him, to scream, to look away, to cringe in fear slipped away.

He broke the stare by leaning in and placing an ice cold kiss on my lips, he deepened the kiss and I kissed back. I was screaming at myself to stop but for some odd reason it felt right, me and him kissing, but still it wasn't right because I didn't know him, well I didn't know him know him; like for a few months or something like that.But maybe there was something more, like that love most people would kill for, like reach for the stars, hit the ball out of the ballpark, once in a life time kind of thing. And if it is that kind of thing it is way too soon to tell.

Alphonse moved his hand from my shoulder down my back and up again, causing me to wince. He moved the other one to my waist and he placed the other right next to my head on the tree and pressed his chest against mine which caused me to be pushed harder into the tree trunk behind me, at the same time I placed my hands on his chest. I winced again in pain from the bruises on my back from the last beating.

Then, I whimpered in pain as the fire started to course threw my veins, he pulled away reluctantly, at the same time he sighed. He paused as he took the necklace that was around his neck off and put it around my neck. "I am going to give you this necklace to remember me by…" he paused. "You know you are very dangerous to be around, you made me do the one thing I promised myself not to do. I think I'm in love with…" he trailed of but came back to earth in a second.

"It's time for me to take my leave but don't worry, we will meet again very soon…" he paused. "Goodbye MY Bella." He stole one last glance at me, one last time before he was gone like he was never there.

But the whole time he was saying that I was trying not to scream out in pain, trying to be strong in front of him, luckily I didn't but the second he was gone I let out an agonizing scream and fell to the meadow's floor, I could hear it echo off the mountains northwest from me. The first day of the transformation I screamed in agony, pain, and misery. At first, the veins that were near the bight felt like the blood coursing through them was on fire. Then, the fire spread threw out my body like wild fire that would burn for eternity. Even though I blacked out from the intensity of the pain, I knew I was still screaming and crying from the pain when I fell into pure darkness.

Second day came around, my blood still feels like the most untamed wild fire Mother Nature could throw at the environment and on top of that, my bones felt like they were starting to shatter into millions upon millions of pieces. It started in my feet and worked its way up, when my legs were all shattered it felt like the pieces of bone were sharp and jagged and were digging into my muscles. If I was able to look down at my legs I wouldn't be surprised to see pieces of bone sticking in all different directions underneath my skin.

Then came my hips, same thing happened to them as my legs. Then my arms gave way and shattered like my legs and hips. Once that was done my skull felt like it caved in and with that came an intense headache that felt like _they _were playing baseball and were using my head as the ball. The headache turned into an extreme migraine, it throbbed so much I barfed. Next my shoulder blades and spin shattered at the same time causing a chain reaction, finally my collar bones and ribs shattered. When my ribs shattered it made it hard to breathe like someone was sitting on my chest.

Once all my bones where shattered and turned into sharp jagged pieces it felt like the bones started to tear all my muscles, tendons, veins, and bone tissue from limb to limb. Once that was over the shattered jagged pieces of bone started shifting underneath my skin, I could feel the shattered jagged pieces of bone moving, it made uncomfortable in every way possible. They were putting themselves back together and making every bone perfect in every way possible, and the pain made me believe it. Right before the second day ended the muscle, tendons, veins, and nerves started snaking their way around bones or pretty much anywhere there use to be muscle, tendons, veins, and nerves. It made me irritated how it felt as the muscles slithered around the bone and then tendons, veins, and nerves slithered over the muscle and wrapped themselves around the muscle and tightened themselves to keep the muscle in place. My bones and muscles hurt so much, like my joints started to cramp at the same time every muscle did to, this pain stayed like the others before it.

On the third day, I started losing it, I thought I was going insane, every sense I had was going out of whack. First it was my sense of smell, it went from smelling nothing to intensified smells that a normal human wouldn't be able to detect but then the intensity would fade and come back and then fade again it was so annoying. While my sense of smell was doing that my sense of taste went out of whack and for a while I couldn't taste anything but then my sense of taste became more intense then my smell. I could taste the blood from my lip that I was biting to hold in the screams and then I got dizzy and nauseous and then I barfed from the blood I tasted which made me smell it which made everything 10 times worse. All in a sudden rush I could taste and smell the barf and got even more nauseous.

To make it worst while my senses of smell and taste were going out of whack my sense of sight started going out of whack. At first things started to get blurry and then very clear rapidly and my eyes would got irritated by the moons light. I then was able to see every single detail to a leaf or a tree that it hurt just to look at something for too long, like everything was magnified way to much but then it would fade and I wouldn't be able to see anything and then the same process would repeat itself. And at the same time my senses of smell and taste didn't give up the chase, and like before another sense was intensified like the others, this time it was my sense to hear.

When my hearing went out of whack it was like someone kept turning the volume up a notch but then down a notch rapidly and then it would be dead silence for a little while and then all of a sudden every noise sounded 1000 times louder than it really was. All the sounds came at me in different directions, the chirping of a bird was ear splitting, the soft breeze was like the winds in a hurricane or tornado, the heartbeats of my heart was like thunder in my ears, and then pure silence. Sweet silence, but this silence was to silent, it creped me out when everything went silent even though my ears weren't getting terrorized, it felt wrong. And isn't silence not supposed to hurt, if it isn't then why did this silence hurt, but before I had time to think more about it the silence was gone and replaced by ear splitting noises around me.

When I thought it couldn't get any worse it did, my sense of touch was the last of my senses that haven't been whacked up and by this point I was at the point of breaking but something kept screaming in my head…

"YOU BREAK NOW AND YOU'RE SHOWING EDWARD HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE WITHOUT HIM!!! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING BAD ENOUGH YOU'LL FIGHT FOR IT!!! FIGHT BELLA, FIGHT TO GET THE REVENGE YOU WANT AND NEED!!! TO SHOW HIM HOW STUPID HE WAS!!! SO FIGHT NOT TO SEE HIM AGAIN BUT FIGHT FOR YOUR HONOR, FOR YOUR REVENGE!!! DON'T BREAK AND DON'T GIVE UP, JUST A LITTLE LONGER!!!"

I thought I was going insane but I didn't give up, I listened to my inner self and kept fighting the pain, rage, and the thought of just ending it right here, right now. Right after I decided not to break or give up, my sense of touch went out of whack.

Everything was intensified at first the grass sticking up under me felt like thousands of needs, the leaves blowing in the wind and brushing against my skin felt like sand paper, the tree roots underneath me felt like marble, but then I went numb. I couldn't feel anything, couldn't do anything, couldn't move anything, I felt like I was floating in nothingness. But then the intensity of everything came back and at the same time all my other senses were still going from intensity to nothing and at different times, the only thing I could concentrate on was the pain. Which wasn't pleasant, trust me.

As the third day drew to an end, my senses, one by one, started to die down. I thought it was over but I was wrong, right when the sun disappeared behind the trees, all of my senses at the same time went into full throttle, the blood rushing threw my veins felt like lava yet was rushing threw me like rapids, and everything inside me was in pain. I started screaming bloody murder from the pain and as the pain got to its peek a vision went through my head, like one the pixie girl has. I don't know why I saw this, either me wanting to torture myself, or me wanting to get over _him_ (Edward), or I was like the pixie girl and I could see the future. I didn't know, all I knew was I wished I hadn't seen it.

**VISION**

I was sitting in the back pew of a church, it seemed like no one could see me, like I was a phantom. I looked around the church wondering why I was seeing this and then I saw _him_.

_He _was standing at the front of an altar in a black tuxedo, there wasn't that many people there. Just the _them_, a priest, and me. Then the traditional song at a wedding rang clear threw the church, people say that song is supposed to make you feel happy when you hear it. But the only thing that song made me feel was pain, agony, and the heart, the thing that betrayed me by falling in love with _him_, was completely abolished. This song meant one thing _he _didn't love me anymore, _he's _forgotten me, and _he _will not save me, like Alphonse said, "they all have forgotten me." It hurt to think, breathe, live…….what was happening to me was a fate worst then death, because without him my life was meaningless, all I wanted to do was die. Even if this transformation stops my heart it will never stop the pain.

**THUMP…****THUMP …THUMP**** …THUMP …THUMP …THUMP …THUMP …THUMP**** …**** THUMP…**

A beautiful vampire with long blond hair, red-ish eyes, and a super model body started walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. She passed me and the whole time she walked down the ail which took a while, no doubt she was self absorbed, just by the way she walked you could tell. But anyway, the whole time I wondered 'What did she have that I didn't have, what did she do that I didn't do, or was it that she was prettier than me. I desperately wanted to know if it was all just a game to _him_, did _he _even love me when we were together, did _he _still.' By the time I thought all that up she was only half way down the aisle, man was she slow and she's a vampire. Maybe that's it, she's a vamp and I'm not, if that's it then once the transformation is done, me and _him _could be together. I desperately hoped that….that theory was true. God damn it again with the hoping, that's what got us into this mess by hoping.

The girl finally made it to the altar, and they started the ceremony. Everyone looked so happy except the

pixie girl I once called my best friend, and her mate the one that always calmed me down, and the strong, humorous fellow I thought to be an older brother, they all had a disgusted look on their face, like me. Except they were trying to hide it unlike me, why should I, no one could see me anyway. 'Like they would want to.' I thought.

The priest asked the so called vamp, Ashley, if she would take , (Edward Cullen) to be her husband, threw sickness and in health as long as you shall live. She said yes. Then came _his _turn, the priest asked _him _will you take Ashley Smith as your wife in sickness and in health as long as you shall live. There was silence for a while; it looked like _he _was debating with _himself_, like a small part of _him _didn't want to do this, and like that small part still loved me. When I thought _he _would say no and back out of this engagement, _he _did the exact opposite, _he _said yes and at that single word, my world came crashing down on me. Even though that already happened a year ago, it managed to happen again. I started freaking out, I kept telling myself "this can't be happening, this CAN'T be HAPPENING, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!!!"

**THUMP………THUMP………..THUMP……….. THUMP………….THUMP………..THUMP……..**

They put the rings on each other's fingers and then the priest asked "If anyone has any objections to this holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace?" When I heard those words my body moved and spoke without out me knowing, until I was standing in the middle of the ail and heard myself scream _his _name. At the exact moment I said _his _name _he _spun around looking frantically around to find the source of where the noise came from. Where the voice of _his _"first love" came from. The other three who looked disgusted by what was happening heard it to, I screamed to _him _again, but this time I screamed, "No I still love you." I knew _he _heard it, you could see it in _his _eyes but all _he _did was turn around to hide the guilt and pain in his eyes. The last words _he _spoke made me wish I would have shut my mouth. _He _said "I loved you….once, but now I love Ashley." All three of the vamps looked astonished and then, the one that used to be my best friend, the pixie girl, went limp and her eyes were wide open, lifeless. Her mate gasped out loud and caught her before she hit the ground, now everyone's eyes were on them. The ceremony stopped and would continue in 1 hour, the priest went off into his chambers in the rectory next to the church, to do something to pass the time.

**…THUMP…………………… THUMP…………………………THUMP……..………………THUMP..**

**………………………THUMP……………………THUMP……………...THUMP………**

Everyone waited, Ashley was complaining that they should just forget about the pixie like girl and just continue the ceremony but all she got from the rest of the family was death glares, so she shut up and went and sat on the altar. _He _was standing next to the girl's mate, and then next to the girl's mate was the built fellow, and then next to him was his mate, then the mother, and finally the father of the group. They all were standing around the pixie girl in the middle of the aisle so I sat on the bench next to them and waited.

After about 25 minutes the pixie girl came out of her vision. She sat up, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins, then put her head in her knees. She was trying to keep her breathe steady and was trying not to freak out and when I saw her reaction I knew what she saw. I started to look around the church for a clock or something to tell me what time it was and then I saw a fancy looking watch on the father's wrist. So I stood up and went over to stand right next to the father, I then bent down and looked at the face of the watch. I gave a wicked smile when I saw that the watch told the time and the date, damn, I was right it is expensive.

I tried to think when I went into the forest and was bitten…. 'Ummm….oh yea it was the 26 of September. And the watch says it's the 29 of September, so that means……OMG today is the final day of the transformation. Which means what I'm seeing has to be a vision of some short, which means he is getting married today, which means that pixie girl isn't having a vision about me, which means they won't ever know that I'm a vampire.' I thought. I looked at them and knew that none of them would attempt to ask what the vision was about, so I did. " (Alice), what was the vision about?" I asked aloud.

The pixie girl looked in my direction and her eyes grew as rounds as saucers and she said as if she was short of breathe "B-B-Bella…" she trailed off. Now it was my turn to be shocked "Can you see me?" I asked, she nodded. 'Hmmm….I wonder if the rest of _them _can see me,' I thought out loud. I put my hand in front of the father's face and waved it like as if he was zoning out. Nothing, damn I thought if the father also could see me, everyone would see me.

"Am I too late?" The pixie girl asked. "For what?" I asked, man she was creeping me out, not only me but also the rest of her family, maybe it's because she's talking to someone invisible. I side glanced over to him, his faced looked troubled by something but his eyes held pain, anguish, and anger??? I wondered what the vision the pixie girl had.

Then the pixie girl spoke up. "I saw you…." she hesitated trying to find the right words. " Your mother died coming to live with you and Charlie but then her plane crashed and she died, and when your father found out he started to…. He started to," but she couldn't finish it and she didn't have to, I knew what she saw. I knew that all too well and then she spoke up again.

"Well am I too late?" she asked again.

I smiled bitterly, "You have no idea" I said bitterly to go with the smile. The girl started to cry but no tears came that's the fate of a vampire, you're like a god and gods don't cry because when you cry it only shows weakness. And vampires have no time to show weakness.

This was pointless, of all people I should be the one crying it happened to me not her and her pitying me wasn't going to help me it only made me pissed off and when she didn't stop I snapped.

**THUMP………………………THUMP…………………………THUMP……………………….THUMP**

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" I shouted. The girl shot her head up in my direction and stopped her sobs immediately, I let out a deep breathe. I had to make this quick before I had to leave, I took another deep breathe. The pixie girl had the expression of a deer caught in head lights.

"I don't need your sympathy or pity that won't help me, so stop. What happened to me isn't your concern anymore, you all decided that when you left me a year ago. Don't you get it, the day you all left, leaving me behind, my world came crashing down on me….." I paused taking a deep breathe trying to calm myself down, my words were venom, I never ever acted like this to _them_. But I didn't give myself time to back out of telling them this. Since I started there's no backing down now.

"What happens to me is not you or anyone of your family members concern anymore, you all showed me that multiple times. Don't act like you still do. And don't you dare cry or try to cry because of what happened to me, what Charlie did to me doesn't compare to what did to me! I loved _him_, sure I loved Charlie but I trusted , I would go to the ends of the earth for _him _but would _he _do the same for me? I doubt it, _he _has Ashley now." I said her name with so much venom it surprised even me. I side glanced over to where _he _was crouching beside the pixie girl, his expression looked hurt, I knew _he _was hearing every word I said so I might as well say what I want to say.

I stared directly at _him_; the pixie girl noticed and looked at _him _to with a confused look on her face. "He can hear what I'm saying threw your head, right?" I asked, and the pixie girl nodded. I nodded my head yes in consideration to her response. I didn't have time to ask questions, I just needed to make some things clear.

"Don't ever come back to Forks again, you're not welcomed there anymore..." I was glaring at the ground and a tear slid down my cheek as I said this. "I'm like _you _and _you're_like me but I guess it wasn't meant to be. Have a nice life , maybe we'll both get lucky and won't ever cross paths again." I looked over at the wife to be with a pained expression on my face. All _he _was doing was shaking his back and forth in denial of what I said.

**THUMP…………………………...THUMP………………………………...THUMP**

"Do you really love her and not me?" I asked, 'god I don't have time to be asking questions' I thought. _He _turned _his _head away from my direction and nodded yes. Another tear slid down my cheek and then hit the floor, when the tear hit the floor I started to fade away. The pixie girl's eyes widen as she looked from me to _him, _then back again.

**THUMP………………………………...THUMP**

" (Edward) DO SOMETHING SHE'S FADING AWAY!!!!!" the pixie girl screamed. "There's nothing I can do." _He _said glumly. "BUT WE CAN'T JUST LET HER GO!!! SHE'S PART OF OUR FAMILY!!!" the pixie like girl screamed again, I laughed at the part of "I'm part of their family", man she had some nerve. "We can and we will." Is all _he _said. But right before I disappeared _he _said one more thing.

**………………………………...THUMP**

"Maybe…….maybe we'll be unlucky and we'll cross paths and see each other again. I hope so" Another tear slid down my cheek and then I was back in the forest in extreme amount of pain. My heart felt like it was going to explode, it was hard to breathe like I was under water, and I couldn't hear my heart beat it was slowly decreasing, until…

**………………………………...**

My heart stopped and darkness engulfed me. When I awoke my heart was dead but the pain didn't go away. Something else was awakening inside me…but what?

A/N: So what do you think good, bad, ok, decent??? Your opinion counts so please RR to tell what you think or if you have any ideas. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope.

lostindarkness


	2. Reborn into Something New to the World

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the Twilight characters  they all belong to Stephenie Meyer but the characters I do make up are all mine (you will meet them very soon)!

**A/N**: Hey everyone I'm back and guess what? I made captain on my volleyball team today so I thought it fitting to post this up today ! In the book it didn't really tell you how it felt to change into a werewolf it only told you a little about how it felt so I'm making most of this up. Please don't hold it against me; this is just how I think changing into a werewolf would be like to a vampire and please don't hold the fact I haven't updated in like nine months please looks at you with puppy dog eyes. I also want to make a special thanks to 917brat and TwilightAnimeFan for faving this story1 Also Blue eyed vampwolf, Chite, 917brat, Screams-At-Midnight, Silver Fox 22000, and browneyedbeauty4eva10 for putting my story on story alert! And Chite, Screams-At-Midnight, Blue eyed vampwolf, and 917 brat for reviewing my story! And Mist Of An Angels Sorrow for faving me! You all made the second chapter possible cause you gave me the determination to get it over and done with also the 96 other people who read my story but didn't review you helped me out too but please R&R this time it would by awesome if you did. Enjoy the second chapter of I Don't Deserve Happiness!!

**Chapter Two**: Reborn into Something New to the World

'This didn't make sense, why was I still in pain?' I thought this as I shut my eyes and bared my teeth at my invisible enemy that tortured me. But as I realized that my enemy was me and me alone, my body became engulfed in fire, at least it felt that way.

My eyes shot open as I let out a painful scream in a voice that was not my own, but as I screamed my scream turned into the most terrifying and sickening howl I ever heard. I couldn't figure out what was happening to me, I never felt any kind of pain like this before except for a few hours ago when I was becoming one of _them_.

The fire would lick my skin, painfully caress my body, and try to see how much I could take.

As the fire kept playing its games with me it still stayed wrapped around me, oh what would I have given to jump into the ocean in the middle of the winter to burn out this fire. The fire still held all around me but then after what seemed like weeks of torture but actually a few days, as if the fire was water and I a sponge, it seeped into me. The flames coursed through me using my veins to travel somewhere in my body, I could feel and see it move under my skin. The flames' pace quickened as they found their final destination. As the flames raced each other to this destination my breathing quickened. The pain was so intense and I was so hot, the only thing I wanted was_ him, _I let out an ironic laugh and hot tears slide down the sides of my face, my pupils kept dilating and undulating as my body thrashed around from the pain.

Even when _he_ just showed me _he_ didn't care for me as I cared for _him_, _he_ didn't need me as I needed _him_, _he_ didn't love me as I loved _him,_ I still wanted _him._

As the flames got closer and closer to the destination, one single word passed through the darkest depths of my mind…..

But as this word registered to me and I realized what was happening to me the flames collided with my heart. The pain was unbearable; it **was **the worst physical pain I've ever felt back then. It felt as if the flames were setting my heart a flame, and as if the flames were bombing my heart with the hottest flames on earth. And it felt as if the flames were trying to melt the dead ice that kept a wall around my heart to make me what I am now but it also felt as if the flames were trying to make my heart beat again. I took a deep breathe thinking it would give that relief it always did but when it didn't I started to freak out and take in shallow, short breathes but it didn't effect me at all. I started clawing at my chest were my heart was trying to rip it out, I mean I was already dead why would I need a heart with no use but to say at least I have a heart. I rather rip it out.

I wished I would have died, I wished it would have stopped, and I wished _he_ was there to help me, to give me something to live for but wishes don't always come true.

I couldn't understand how this could be happening to me; the blood that ran threw my veins was not the same as the local Indian tribe Quileute's blood. 'I can not become what they are, I shouldn't even be a vampire, none of what has happened in the past year should have happened!! But it did.' I thought grimly at the part of but it did. As I mentioned the past year a scene passed through my mind, the piece I was missing to solving how this could be happening to me. That one night the werewolves of the local Indian tribe saved my half dead soul and body from the clutches of that mysterious and sinister man. 'Even though they saved me, they didn't….because that man got what he wanted that night, well most of it.' I thought with a grim expression on my face. 'I wonder, would even _he_ been able to save me that night? I doubt it; the werewolves almost didn't even make it.' I thought as I got another onslaught of pain.

The flames still wouldn't give up on my heart but they did start to spread out across my body. They burned my eyes and at the same time my eyes became even sharper then before. I could see from miles on end and my eyes got a new adjustment, I got heat sensors to help me hunt also cold sensors for things or animals with unusual cold body temperature. Then the flames traveled to my ears and started to burn my ear drums, as they did this my hearing heightened to where I could hear a few pebbles falling off the cliff side of a mountain so far I could barely see it with my new eyes. The flames then went straight to my nose; the flames burned the inside of my nose burning the hairs and nerves inside and grew new owns that could take apart different smells, identify them, and then tell me where it came from to an extent that I could barely handle.

They started to burn my muscles, arteries, veins, tendons, nerves, bones, organs, blood, and skin from the inside out. The flames made it impossible to move and maybe even unbearable to do anything, even think. Even though the transformation from human to vampire made everything in my body perfect, this transformation was making everything different from everyone else. It was making my body the predator of the predators; it was making me invincible, "but for what?" was all I want to know. What would I need to be invincible for? The only answer I came up with was to kill. As the flames burned my muscles, my muscles became harder, stronger, and all my muscles got to a perfection I couldn't even believe. My arteries became like hot steel, my veins became hot and the blood in them started to move, and the tendons became like thin indestructible strings holding my muscles on to my bones. My nerves became so extra sensitive I could feel the bugs moving under ground. Then like someone injected some substance into my bones they got harder and thicker yet felt as light as a feather. My organs became less rock-ish and more squish-ish but felt like nothing could harm them. My skin felt like there was a flame underneath it and that it was burning away the vampire skin and growing a new one; the skin felt hard as rock but at the same time as soft as Egyptian silk.

My whole body was aching. As the flames moved down my throat and into my stomach, they started to burn it and my tongue but the flames changed something, and all of a sudden I felt a sudden craving for candy and pop and anything with sugar. I remember I got these cravings when ever I saw something I hadn't had in a long time or I specifically wanted it, but why did I want it now, I'd just throw it up anyway.

Then something strange happened, my blood that was running cold started to rush through my veins again and moving to where the pain all started, my heart.

It was like before when the flames were racing each other except this time they were carrying my blood with them, they were actually moving it towards my heart it hurt worse than the vampire change, 'curse you #0& #& (Jacob Black), if it wasn't for you I would be dead by now and this wouldn't be happening to me.' I thought angrily about that one time….

**FLASHBACK** (A/N: I believe it's called Lemons, right?? Well you get the picture; just warning there is some mature content in the flash back. If you hate lemons I'm sorry the story was screaming for me to have it in there. Enjoy the rest of the chapter!!)

I was getting out of school on a Friday, it was raining and I was supposed to strictly go straight home after school but I couldn't, more like wouldn't go, I was to afraid to go there. He would be there; he would be waiting for me, and waiting to do _**it**_ again.

After my mom died my dad, &#+ (Charlie), was never the same again, and its all my fault, if it wasn't for me my mom would still be alive. She died coming to see me; she was coming because I was the walking dead. This happened because of me and my dad never forgave me and never would. When she died, a piece of Charlie died with her the piece that kept him together all these years and he became another man entirely; he became a drunk, he started to smoke, he lost his job, and worst of all he started to abuse me physically, mentally, and verbally.

Today was the anniversary of my mother's death; he beat me earlier today before school for spilling coffee and at the same time breaking a cup. I was to scared to go home, to afraid of what he might do to me and to scared to face what fate has bestowed upon me.

So instead of going home I thought maybe I would go to Port Anglos and see a movie it would kill time and maybe me. I thought of going to Seattle but it was too far and would take to long and if I stayed away for that long I might as well of made my own death bed.

It took me about one hour and forty minutes to get there; I made it just in time to my show I picked the one that was about to start. I didn't pay attention to the movie at all, I actually fell asleep. An old man and his wife sitting behind me kindly woke me up after the movie was over, I told them "Thank you."

And they said "It was alright their grandson did it all the time, get home safe now."

"I will, thank you very much have a wonderful life." After I said that I went out of the movie theatre and checked my cell phone it was around 9 o'clock pm.

Still too early to go home yet, he would still be awake; he won't go to sleep until after 12:00 am because my mom died at 11:59 pm, but I don't know what else to do. So I started to walk down the street towards the McDonalds, as I walked down the street I passed a bar with loud music playing. I looked in the direction of the bar and right when I looked over that way four men that looked frighteningly familiar to me walked out. They were very loud and seemed a little drunk and as I realized a little to late that they were the same four men from that day I came here with two girls that went to school with me (Angela and Jess). All four of them looked straight at me and the man that was heavyset, dark-haired in his early twenties gave me a huge smile, and everything grew silent except the loud music in the bar and the partying adults.

"Hey there sugar, haven't seen you here in a while." He said grinning at me, the other three started to laugh.

I glared at them and then kept walking the way the McDonalds was, only two blocks away and I had sneakers on if I had to run.

I heard in the background one of the men saying "Awww come on we won't hurt you….much, you might actually enjoy it."

I started to walk quicker; I turned my head in pure fear to see no one behind me, I let out a sigh of relief. I was coming to the corner of the block and the street light was out. I looked back behind me being paranoid and a sudden wave of fear took over me; a man with a hood on was following about six yards behind me I remembered that they herded me last time and they were doing the same thing again. I turned my head back around and in front of me across the intersection was two of them waiting for me on the other side to cross, another wave of fear struck me halting my breathe but not my feet. I looked around and on the other side of the street was the last man giving me a little smile and staying with my pace, my mind started to panic the fear of no one coming to save me jolted threw my entire body and I started to shake. One of the other men on the other side of the intersection said,

"Hey, look she's shaking like a terrified little puppy."

I narrowed my eyes at him and tried to calm myself to stop shaking, I mad a rash decision and turned left at the corner before crossing the street, the men laughed at my pathetic attempt to get away from them. As I started to run an alley came up; I made a left turn into the alley and could hear loud footsteps and men calling to come back, but I refused to look back actually I wasn't really looking where I was going until, WHAM!!

Something hard like a big rock hint the back of my head hard, I fell to the ground and the last thing I saw was the gray cement ground of the alley and felt someone start to drag me and then everything went black.

I woke up head throbbing; I tried to lift my arm up to feel the back of my head but couldn't. My wrists were tied behind my back with a thick rope, I started to freak out and then I looked down and I was naked. My eyes got big with terror filling inside them and my face flushed in embarrassment from being so exposed so I folded my legs at my knees as they throbbed from the movement and pulled my legs to my chest to cover it. 'How could this have happened?' I thought as I made a swift scan of the room I was in; it looked like one of those cabins that were in the woods. When I just moved into Forks I remember Tyler talking about a cabin his family owned that is in the woods about a few miles from the beach near the Indian Reservation. I could smell the salt water and woods in the air and for a second I thought it might be someone I knew that was doing this to me. I looked around the room and noticed that no one else was in the spacious room with me.

I started to try and rip the ropes from my wrists and I tried to squeeze my hands threw the ropes but I didn't accomplish anything but bruised and throbbing wrists. But I refused to give up. I kept yanking, pulling, and squeezing my wrists for so long they started to bleed. My eyes got really big when I saw the blood and then I smelled it and my head started to become even more dizzy and lightheaded and when this happened I saw a guy out of the corner of my eye stepping out of the shadow of a corner and into the light of the fancy lamp on the bed table and I realized I didn't know him. But then I blacked out.

I woke up to something sharp and pointy making a straight line done my right collarbone to my left breast. My eyes shot open as a burning sensation built up along that line and the smell of iron filled my nostrils. I looked down and there was a thick line of scarlet blood forming where the slice had been made. I bared my teeth and started breathing heavy from the pain and the nauseating feeling I was getting from inhaling the smell of blood. I looked up to see who had done this to me and then I saw something come in contact with my check. The burning sensation came again and then more pain as a thin line of scarlet blood formed where the blade had made contact and then started to run down my check. I looked up again but this time no one tried to cut me all I saw was a man in front of me with a blade to his lips as I stared at him he licked some of my blood off of the blade; I started to gag. Things were starting to get fuzzy as the smell of blood filled my nostrils faster now. At that instant I closed my eyes and started taking big gulps of air with my mouth without using my nose to breathe to not smell the irony liquid. I opened my eyes again and the man was staring at me intently but his mouth held a smirk. It was a weird facile expression I thought and I was scared. Scared of what will happen, scared of him, but most of all I was scared to die. Funny, every time when I'm in a situation like this; a fear of death jolts through me even though I am not afraid to die and part of me wants to die.

The man got on top of me, when he did this all I could do was stare into his eyes. They were piercing through me, they were the color of emerald green, and it felt as if he was griping my soul. I couldn't move, couldn't think, and I couldn't fight back. All I could do was stare blankly into his eyes. The eyes reminded me of someone I knew but had left, leaving me to this fate. I snapped out of it as I felt his hands start to run up and down my body in a way that made me start to shake like a little terrified puppy.

'Those men were right I am a little terrified puppy.' I thought bitterly.

I looked at his pale skinned chest as I turned my head and glared at the floor as hot tears ran down my face as his hands traveled to my breasts and I felt something hard against my thigh. I bared my teeth with rage and hate that has been building up inside of me for so long and I started to squirm away from his touch, away from him but my actions were all futile. I side glanced at him and his face held humor.

"Don't resist me Bella. It will only make things worse for you because you cannot escape me. Cry, scream, kick, punch, or run, you will never escape me." As he said this his face moved closer and closer to mine until we were like this to each other.

He took a deep breath and inhaled my aroma and smiled at me. He got off of me, sat down beside me, and then turned to stare at me.

"You know I've been watching you for a long time now and you want to know what; from the first minute I saw you I knew that I was going to kill you." He said this with a full hearted smile, when I heard what he said I was horrified.

'How could someone just decide something like that? How can he even think that? What would drive someone to think or even do something like that?' I thought. A million of these kinds of questions were running through my head. I started to sob but one thought went throw my head.

'This is what I wanted. I. Wanted. To. Die.' As I thought this I sobbed out a pathetic ironical laugh. The man looked at me with confusion.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." He said with cruelty and anger. He moved with inhumanly speed and grabbed his switch blade from the night stand. He straddled me at my waist and made clean swift cuts around my body with that inhumanly quick speed of his again but with each cut the new one would be the only thing I felt and the old cuts' pain vanished from my mind.

The more he went at it the deeper the cuts became. Once cuts now gashes he threw the blade to the ground. He got off of me and the bed and then took off his shirt, pants, and boxers. He growled very familiarly as he grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the foot of the bed and turned me on my stomach. He made me bend over at the foot of the bed and used his foot to push my feet to spread my legs farther apart. I felt my will to live spilling out of me with my blood but when did I ever have a will to live? Not since _he_ left; that's why I stopped fitting back when my father started to beat me, when Jessica and Lauren started to try to make my life worse than it already was, so why fight back now? Even though my will to live was slipping away into the night my heart wouldn't give up.

I found my voice and started to scream, cry, yell, and sob for help; I did what ever I could manage. In response he put his hand on the back of my head and pushed my face into the mattress to stop my senseless pleas for help. He took this as an opportunity and with his other hand took his member and held it to guide into me. Once he was a half inch in he thrust himself all the way and I cried out in pain as the pain in an entrance I didn't think I would ever use grew to an unbearable torturous amount and hot new tears came streaming down my face. Before he started to thrust into me he took a hand full of hair and pulled my head back as he leaned over me still inside of me and whispered.

"You know you're beautiful when you scream like that. You would look even more beautiful if you didn't have all of those bruises on your body. But man seeing you like this…", he groaned as he inhaled my scent mixed with blood, pulled out a little and thrust forward to emphasize what he meant making me cry out again in pain. "I just can't help myself and not be rough. I was going to have you enjoy it more then this but I just couldn't wait nor resist, you just turn me on so god damn much all bloody and vulnerable like this." He kissed the back of my neck as if he was trying to apologize to me for not letting me enjoy this as much as he was going to and loosened the grip he had on my hair.

"Please st-stop." I pleaded with him. I wish I could tell you he listened to me, that he pulled himself out of me, bandaged my wounds, gave me back my cloths, took me back to my house, and apologized for all that he had put me through but he didn't.

I heard lonely wolf's howl in the distance as the man with his free hand grabbed one of my hips hard enough to bruise and pulled out and thrust in. He started at an agonizingly fast pace to me which made the bed springs squeak under me and the bed hit into the wall with a loud thud. He lowered his head down again to my ear and whispered huskily, "Your aroma and that blood of yours is intoxicating, makes me want to just lick some off of that bare flesh of yours." After he said this he lowered his head and licked some of my blood of my body.

"Stop, just stop it!" I sobbed as he did this I kept pleading him to stop to let me go and when I finally registered he wasn't going to let me go I just screamed for help. My blood started to flow out faster as my heart rate increased from him thrusting into me and me screaming which made him thrust harder and faster as it turned him on even more. The pain never left as it grew more and more as he kept his gruesome pace and I finally noticed the tiny flames that were starting to flare low in my abdomen and they grew as he hit this one spot deep within me and I moaned out a no. As he heard this a smirk crept onto his lips and he started to grunt and groan louder for me to hear it and the flames grew with the noise and the contact and his pace quickened and he kept hitting the spot over and over again. No I cried again and then I remembered in health class learning about orgasms when I lived in Arizona and I felt it was coming and I tried to stop moaning and concentrate on a memory, a feeling anything to keep my mind from the pleasure I was getting out of this. He kept thrusting into me but now harder and faster trying to reach his own climax and after one final hard, fast, and deep thrust he grunted his release and his disgusting seed shot into me.

He collapsed on top of me from exhaustion, still inside of me and I could still feel his member twitching from the orgasm. I tried to wiggle and crawl away from him as I again screamed for someone to help me, save me but he already predicted this and he pulled out of me so quick I yelped from the pain that ensued that action. He flipped me over onto my back and spread my legs farther apart to get a good view and to make it easier to enter my other entrance. He looked up at my face that had a pleading look on it and gave me a huge grin, I shook my head no furiously for I knew what he was about to do next as he positioned himself on top of me. Without my consent he thrust his newly hardened dick into me again except this time the pain was worse as he stretched and tore the walls of my entrance, broke through my hymen, and finally I lost the last little innocence I had left, as blood started to trickle down his length that was in me and down my thighs onto the sheets as he started rhythmic thrusting into me. Once he got a good pace he started to go harder and deeper into me and soon he was thrusting at the pace he was at when thrusting into my other entrance. One of his hands was next to my head supporting his weight and his other traveled from my hip to my right breast and as he started to massage the right breast his head lowered down to suck and nip at my left breast's nipple. I gasped from the contact and let out a moan that was cut short by me bighting down on my lip to muffle it but he heard it all the same and pushed himself to thrust faster, deeper, and harder into me. His thrusts hurt and even when he began to hit the spot within me again it still mostly hurt except for that pleasure growing deep within me. I heard another howl in the distance but it sounded closer then before as I shut my eyes tight focusing on the pain making it more evident then before and tears started to leak from the corners of my eyes.

'I don't want **this**; I don't want it to end this way, no, not like this! But why do I feel pleasure when all I want to do is throw up and just get away from him! Why did this have to happen, why couldn't one thing go right for me; why does pain, sorrow, and death have to follow me everywhere?!' I screamed in my head.

"No, stop!! Please!!" I screamed again but he wasn't paying me any attention as he hit that spot again and a moan slipped past my lips without my permission.

"No!" I cried as he thrust harder then all the other times before as his seed shot into me again. He pulled out of me slowly, got off the bed, and walked exhaustedly to the chair in the left corner farthest away from the bed. He collapsed on the chair and was breathing as though he just ran a marathon, but really I shouldn't be talking I was taking huge gulps of air as if I hadn't gotten in any when he raped me. His semen and my blood ran down my thighs and the rest of my legs as I got up and ran for the door but fell to the floor for I couldn't walk from the pain that was throbbing more and more in between my legs. I cried out in pain again as my face and the right side of my body hit the floor. He made a sound from deep within him that could only be called a growl as he got up and walked up to me. He bent down and fisted most of my hair in his hand and dragged me by the hair back to the bed and threw me onto it.

"I was going to let you live a little longer but seeing how you're so eager to die I guess I could make an exception. Now how should I kill you?" He said as he grabbed his pants and put them back on. He then walked over to a black duffle bag sitting next to the chair he was previously sitting in.

"Hmm maybe a bullet to the head…." He said as he took out a small hand gun from the bag after unzipping it and placed it next to him.

"Or should I torture you and cut off all your pretty little fingers and toes and then cut out your innocent little eyes as you bleed to death…" As he pulled out this tool that could accomplish what he said as he turned his head to look at me. "But you might already accomplish that without the help of me cutting off some of your limps." He said disappointed as his eyes roamed over all the blood on the sheets, bed, walls, and me and then turned back to the bag and placed the tool next to him.

"Or maybe I should cut out your heart!" He said excitedly as he took out a saw and a black bladed knife and examined the two sharp objects and then placed them next to him like the others. He then stood up and took two steps towards me as if he was closing in for the kill.

"Or maybe…"

His right hand tightened into a fist.

"I should beat you until you won't be able to move and I have you begging for me to kill you."

Three steps closer.

"And then leave you stranded in the middle of this god forsaken forest,"

Wolves howl outside it seemed but it is probably just my imagination.

"And let you either be eaten alive by animals or starve to death…."

Two steps closer he's at the foot of the bed and I'm backing up into the head board as far as I could get away from him without having to walk or get off the bed.

"Which would you prefer?"

His left arm reaches out to grab one of my ankles slowly.

"Which ever way works for me because either way your death will be from my hands."

Snarls, howls, and growls could be heard from nearby, maybe outside the cabin, but it probably was my imagination again since the man's advances didn't falter. My eyes scanning the room for an escape route but all too far away except the window on the right side of the bed.

"Uh…." I faltered as I saw from the corner of my eye a flash of black pass by the window.

I couldn't think about anything except one thing that crossed my mind, my dad. I started shaking as I thought about what he would do to me if I even survived this. And right then and there I decided I didn't want to survive this.

"You decide." The conviction I left myself for could be heard in my words as my eyes lowered to the sheets in front of me as I felt his hand wrap around my ankle tightly and pulled until our faces were face to face.

"You're making this no fun." He said with a pout on his face. I was frozen, my face blank, and my eyes glazed over with the acceptance of this fate.

He growled like an animal and grabbed my throat but my face expression didn't change as he threw me into the window that I thought I could escape from him a few minutes ago. He growled again the same way before even more deeply as my body hit the window, the glassed cracked and I slide to the floor with blood smearing on it, and my head tilting to one side as my expression still didn't change.

He stomped over to me and grabbed my throat with his left hand again and lifted me up against the window crushing the back of my head and back into it but my face still never changed to one in pain. But instead of hitting me his face became calm and a smile spread across his face.

"You want to die don't you girl?" His said as his head turned towards the door. "Looks like they're here." He said as his face turned back to look at me. His head moved closer to me as he whispered something into my ear. "Only one of us is going to make it out of here alive. Sorry but I can't take any chances. If I die I want to make sure you will live, for isn't it the ultimate torture to not kill a person that wants to die? And isn't it even more torture to lengthen their life time by double or even triple? And guess what, I'm happy to do it." He said as he smiled and then lowered his lips to my shoulder, opened his mouth, and then sunk his 1 inch sharp wolf like teeth into me. The moment his teeth pulled out of my skin the door to the room slammed open and a group of strangers came storming in.

**A/N**: Hehe I was going to stop here but I decided against it since I haven't updated in a while but wouldn't it have been a great cliff hanger even though I think you probably already know who the group of men/woman are. But this chapter will probably only be about five more pages from here on since I'm in a rush to finish it (which I really don't want to be but I sadly am but I think it will turn out fine either way) because I want to start some other stories that have been dying for me to type them out on actual "paper". Anyway back to the near ending chapter.

At the sight of the group of men I knew all too well, I snapped out of my "getting a beating" phase in time to realize what was happening to me (when Bella's in her "getting a beating" phase she doesn't really know what's going on for her body completely shuts down and her face goes blank and her eyes glaze over as if she's not there which in a sense she's not and that's what she was experiencing before when he was starting to beat her until the group of men burst into the room and broke her free from the phase) as I watched the seen play out for I was completely frozen from shock, happiness, sadness, and embarrassment.

One word escaped my lips as my eyes met the man whose name I spoke, Jake.

The man who held me by the throat saw the disadvantage he was at and heard what I said as he pulled me in front of him with my back pressed up against his chest leaving me completely exposed in front of the group. Taking out another knife from his pant's back pocket, he held it to my throat ready to cut into it if any of the dark haired men that stood at the front of the room dared to make a move towards us.

"Come any closer and I'll kill her, I swear I will!" The man who raped me blurted out not expecting to be interrupted by a group of men that were huge none the less but at close speculation the rapist was just as big as the leader and maybe even bigger then most of the other men but it still was like 7 to 1.

"Let her go, you've done enough damage already." I believe Sam was his name as his eyes looked over all the bruises and blood that was covering most of my body.

"HA you think I did ALL of th-" I cut him off my head tilting downward as my hair covered my eyes and leaving them shadowed as desperation, fear, defeat, and anger settled in.

"Shut up. Don't tell them any more. Please don't tell them!" I chocked out by this time shaking. 'I couldn't, no wouldn't let them find out what my father had been doing to me for almost a year now. They could find out that I had been raped, bullied, or that I cut myself for the depression I was in, anything but that. I had kept it a secret for all this time, all that agonizingly long time. I wasn't going let them find out now, no. I would rather die.' I thought and then realization hit me so hard I could barely hold back the laughs until I spoke my next sentences as I found a way for them not to find out and keep this secret from them til' the grave.

A smile spread on my lips.

"Kill me….I don't care any more as long as no one finds out. Just finish what you came here to do." I said as laughter shook my body. "JUST KILL ME!" I shouted as I turned around with an insane expression on my face and faced the man that wanted me dead. It all was so clear now. How I could keep my secret and not have anyone find out. How I could finally rest and not have to worry when the next beating would come. It all seemed so simple now. It was a lovely way to end my life I thought at the time. I was finally ready to die and I actually decided that I would die now, me, instead of someone else for me and not the other way around. As my hand snaked its way up to hold the man's one hand that held the knife I pressed it harder to my throat enough to draw a thin line of blood barely visible yet.

Everyone let out a surprised "What!" Some loud, others no more then a whisper, but the one that surprised me the most was the man in back of me. Instead of obliging to my wish his grip loosed on the handle of the blade and the knife fell to the floor in pure shock. Of all people Leah took this chance to good use as she used inhumanly quick speed to come behind the man that was threatening to kill me earlier but now was frozen in shock at my insane outburst, just a moment ago and my advance to help him do it too. By the time the man knew what was happening he was being thrown across the room by a very angry Leah and for a few moments no one moved until the man that was just thrown stood up.

"I was wondering if you guys would show up and ruin my fun." He said as he sized up on who he was going to obviously have to fight.

"Your stench stinks up this whole forest!" He yelled. 'Okay now I'm really confused to me it smelled like a regular forest but what did it smell like to him?' I wondered. What was he hiding?

"Where are you from and why are you in our forest!" Leah snarled at the half naked man.

"I'm from up north not that it really matters and for the reason I'm in "your forest" is on business nothing more and nothing less. So if you don't mind I was in the middle of finishing the job." He said as if it didn't matter either way. Jacob growled at the foreigner and the foreigner growled back.

"Want a fight, if not I suggest you all leave or I'll make you leave!" He shouted but instead of any one moving Collin and Brady started to burst out laughing. The foreigner set his glare on them and said, "What are you two laughing at."

"Oh nothing, we just think it is funny that you think you can take on all of us by yourself. Which, is like 10 to 1; do you really think you can take us and win?" Collin spoke this for both himself and his brother as the two boys' laughter calmed down long enough for Collin to say that. The foreigner smiled at the two boys for being so naïve and got in a crouch position ready to attack. But then Sam interrupted before the foreigner could make a move.

"Brady, Collin, and Leah did I say you can talk to this stranger? No, I thought not; remember who the leader is in this pack next time you decide to make an outburst. And for you, I'll ask you this once and only once, please leave my forest!" Sam said this with an authoritive voice but it didn't faze my attacker; all he did was nod his head and smirk.

"Sure I'll leave but I'll be taking the little beauty over there, I'm still not done with her." He said. Jacob growled and got in between me and the man as if he was the wall protecting me from him.

"Who hired you?" Jacob said in a low threatening voice. The man that the question was pointed to leaned against the wall and looked at his nails as if bored and uninterested in the change of subject.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." He said.

"Stop playing games, who wanted Bella dead." Jacob growled as if about to attack.

"No one, god, don't get your boxers in a bunch. Bella is a side project if you must say, this is something I do. You could call it practice but if this is practice I sure think I get more pleasure out of it then most. But aside from that, let's get to the point already. The beauty or as you call her, Bella, I will be finishing off now, so please leave." The man said this but when he mentioned finish her off he licked his lips. Jacob growled at the comment and action the man said and did and was about to lunge forward but Leah stopped him as she put her arm up to stop him from attacking without thinking because of stupid comments and actions. Leah knew the man was using Jacob's weakness for Bella to his own advantage but she could see right through it. Her younger brother usually did this to her by provoking her with silly comments on how she was in love with Sam still and how she couldn't get over him to make her act with out thinking first or talk without thinking first and then she usually got in trouble. Leah glared at the man and started to walk towards him, each step seemed forced.

"Leah…" Sam warned but Leah wasn't listening to him any more; she was in her own little dimension were it was only her and him. Leah stopped only inches from her face touching his and stared intently into his eyes and then something flashed in Leah's eyes which could only be labeled as fear.

Leah started to back away and shack her head fiercely, like trying to get a mental image out of her head but couldn't.

"Kill him….before he kills us." She choked out as she kept backing up until she was against the wall, smashing herself as close to the wall as possible and as far away from him without leaving the room as well, and having a fear stricken expression all the while. We all stood frozen not knowing how to react to her insane behavior but it seemed it didn't really matter for the man took this as a good opportunity and lunged at me ready to kill.

Before his hand could even send a breeze my way, Jacob grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground and held it there. I heard a crunch, which was probably his nose, and maybe a few other facial bones in the process for Jacob showed no mercy towards him. The thought of _him(Edward) _crossed my mind of how he would have reacted to this situation but was soon forgotten when I heard a howl of pain come from Jacob who somehow got a knife stabbed into his left thigh and the foreigner smiling with satisfaction at the pain it caused him. Sam said something under his breath that probably only Jacob could hear and with not a single hesitation Jacob had the foreigner in a head lock and in another split second got his hands on his neck and in another a loud crack and the guy fell to the floor dead. Before I realized it derivative derivativeI crumbled to the ground with a loud thud as if the whole time the only reason I was standing up was because he somehow had been controlling me and was able to make me stand there until he fell to the floor dead. I also realized how weak I was and how exposed I was. I tried to cover myself up since there were 8 pairs of eyes on me except Seth, who was staring respectively away, good kid, and Leah who was recovering from her, um scene. But when she caught my movement she immediately snapped out of it and saw why I was blushing so bad with the 8 pairs of ogling eyes staring at my naked form and scrambling to find something that wasn't covered in blood to cover me.

"Get out!" She ordered them. They all tore there gazes from me (except Jake's) and looked at her confused and if it was possible there would probably be a question mark over all of there heads wondering why they would have to leave, man were they dense. Except for Seth he caught the drift right away and scrambled out of the room as fast as he could without even taking a peak at me, yeah defiantly a good kid. Leah growled but the rest didn't budge.

"Are you guys stupid? I said GET OUT!!" She barked ready to snap at anyone who was dumb enough to not listen to her demand. They started to shuffle out of the room but Jacob and a few others stopped and looked over there shoulders.

"Out!!" Leah snarled at them for being so thick headed but all the while I started to see black dots in my vision and started to feel really dizzy and light headed. I started to sway and I tried to focus but my vision became blurrier and blurrier until I felt a wind go threw my hair and past my face as my head fell to the floor and my vision became completely black.

I kept coming to but then would be swallowed up by the darkness again as quick as I climbed out of it. First time I remember seeing the woods pass by me faster then I've ever seen and I felt something soft, fuzzy, and warm under me. When I turned my head to see the color it was gray and I guessed it was Leah but I saw a big russet wolf at her rear pushing itself to keep up with the speed demon carrying me. But all too soon the feeling I felt in the cabin came and I fell into the darkness and hard.

The second time I pushed my way out of the darkness took me a while longer to figure out all that was happening. I heard people shouting and scrambling around me and I tried to open my eyes but the second I tried it seemed like all of my energy was gone. So instead I tried to focus and listen to what they were screaming and fighting about.

"What do…by too…blood loss?"

"I mean…she doesn't…transfusion…will die!"

"Then give…some…mine!"

"I can't…don't know…happen!"

"But…can save…, can't you?!"

"Jacob…not thinking straight. You…don't even have the…blood."

"You're wrong…and…have the same…type!"

It was so hard to concentrate, to listen, to breathe that I wanted to just fall back into the darkness and give up but that rush I had before came back and it seemed that dying was not an option for me anymore. So instead of embracing the darkness when it came I pushed against it as hard as I could and when the darkness finally stopped pushing back, lifting up my eyelids and opening up my eyes didn't seem so hard anymore. But the minute my eyelids opened, I was surrounded by worried people, and I finally realized it grew very quiet the minute I started to try opening my eyes and succeeded.

I tried saying something but all that came out was a weird noise but I tried again and succeeded.

"Hey, Jake what's with the long face?" I asked jokingly but no one seemed to find it funny except me. My vision became blurry and I knew I didn't have a lot of time left so I tried to hurry it up.

"Jake, everyone it's alright. I don't want to be saved if I…if I die here I don't mind. I mean trouble seems to always follow me right? It will follow me to the grave but I doubt it will be able to follow me any farther after that, so please I know I'm being selfish but just let me die." By this time I was in tears and I hoped they would listen but Jake being Jake would never listen to my dying request.

"Bella shut up! How stupid can you be? I'll never let you die do you hear me, never!" Jake shouted at me but it sounded only like a whisper to me and I knew death was at my door but I had to say one more thing, one last thing before I died.

"Jake, silly, don't you know that everyone dies eventually." I said with a sad smile. "I…Goodbye Jake." I said as my eyes started to flutter shut while darkness started to consume me and I welcomed death with open arms.

But not even death wanted me for 2 weeks later I woke to bright light shinning in my eyes. A strong figure sat uncomfortably in a chair next to me and just a second later their eyes blinked open and an enormous grin spread on their face when he saw I was awake. I thought I was dreaming but then wondered if dead people even had dreams. Then knew I wasn't when I heard that voice I cherished so much.

"Hey Bells."

**End of Flashback **

I became angry but not because of the memory but because I finally realized I will never see Jake or any of them again for the next time they see me they would have to kill me; which meant more people that I would loose. But I didn't have time to think about that for the blood that was the gasoline for the fire raced to get to my heart got there, I let out one final scream and then the pain stopped and everything fell silent until I heard something in my ears that I never thought I would hear again. My heart beat pounded once in my ears and then again after a minute went. By the time I realized what was happening I started to have a steady heart beat. I didn't realize I was holding my breathe until I felt a little tinge of pain in my chest and I began to breathe again. I waited a little while not knowing if I should move or not but in the process of waiting I fell asleep.

When I awoke it was light out but it was different from the other times when I woke up this past week or so for I was not in pain. I sat up slowly not knowing if it would cause some sort of pain but it didn't. I then stood, stretching out my muscles and trying to figure out what to do next. I tried focusing on something that might strike some interest and then heard a river about a hundred yards away. My hand reached up to push back some stray pieces of hair that were in my face and I knew something I wanted to do. I ran to the river wondering what I would look like until I reached the water and peered down at the strikingly beautiful goddess below looking up back at me. I pent down and washed the dirt from my face and then looked again.

There staring back at me was my reflection but it was different from the other thousand times I looked in the mirror at myself, I was different.

My hair grew to just above my butt, long, gorgeous, silky brunette hair. My skin was the palest skin I've ever seen even for a vampire but creamy too. I grew to 5'7" with long legs and define arms, torso, and butt. My features became sharp, angular, and piercingly beautiful plus my breasts grew to at least a size D. My lips became plumper, my nails became feminine and grew in length instead of the short clipped ones, my teeth were straight and white with sharp k9s, and my eyelashes became thick and long. But when I looked into the eyes that were supposed to be mine they were neither red nor brown but a bright purple with golden around the pupil. I stared into those eyes for what seemed like an hour until I felt a little tickle in the back of my throat. The tickle grew into something very annoying but as the tickle grew my mouth and throat grew dry as something started to take over me. What started as a tickle in the back of my throat grew to a desire that needed to by quenched. I didn't know what I was craving to have but I didn't care I just followed my nose until the forest was zooming by me and it dawned on me of how fast I was going. Within a minute Seattle was insight but as I got closer and closer the thirst grew as the smell I was following grew in size. My violet/golden eyes grew dark as I found the freshest trail out of the hundreds there. Before I knew it I was whizzing down the streets of Seattle desperately searching where the delicious smell came from until I made a sharp turn into an alley. I came to abrupt stop for a split second as I took in the scene I just stumbled into. There stood a human pressed against a wall with a vampire bighting into their neck but before I could think what to do I launched towards the two of them.

It all happened to fast to explain but by the end of it I stood in the alley looking down at the human and then at the vampire. For the thing I was craving, that I was so desperately searching for, that I thirst for was not the human that was drowning in its own blood. I stumbled backwards and fell to the alley floor as I looked into the face of the vampire I just drained the blood of, for it was none other than Victoria. Her lifeless eyes stared back at me, blood red and dead and before I knew it I was running again. Except this time there was no destination I just ran, I never stopped, and I never looked back.

And within an hour I forgot everything, where I came from, who I knew, and my past until I truly was just running with no destination. All I knew was that I was Isabella Swan, I'm a hybrid, I'm the predator of the predators, and that I used to have a past but now it's gone. And I want it back.

Hello my name is Isabella Swan, better known as Stella. The year is 2158; I live in the central land where Atlantic Ocean once was. I'm not who people think I am, more or less human. I was once but that changed, either with the blood transfusion or when I was bitten and given the "gift" of eternal life and beauty. I remember the day I was bitten so well it seems like it only happened yesterday not 151 years ago. I'm going to enlighten you on what happened that night, I haven't seen _them _since.

Now you know what happened but can you find the answer to regaining my past?

For all I want is to remember…

A/N: YES!! I finished the chapter, man for a second there I thought I'd never finish it ;P but I did ! So what did you think, was it good or really bad? Was it too graphic and a little sick with the whole lemon rape thingy? Did I even do well on that? Man my mind is like racing with thoughts and ideas and now I get to post the third chapter up after this one :D (well it might take a while since it's on my sister's laptop in Wisconsin "). And guess what in the third chapter you will be introduced to… sorry can't tell but I promise you, you won't be disappointed and if you are, I'd love to hear why since it could help me with later chapters, hell tell me if you're disappointed with this one so the third chapter can be better! Well I got to go but please R&R so I know I'm improving, what you think of the chapter, and how I can improve. Flame if you want because any advice is some advice PLUS everyone's a critic !

LostinDarkness25 -signing out -

P.S. If I got any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, sorry about them I don't have a beta…maybe I should get one thinks thoughtfully. Well any way I also wanted to say that through out this chapter Bella or should I say Stella didn't really know what all the names were it just made it easier to type their names instead of going like this: #& all the time. Now that we got that out of the way,  later.


	3. Warning

A/N: Hey everyone, guess what I'm back and with an all new chapter to I don't deserve happiness. I hope you all enjoy it, and tell me what you think! Special thanks to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their favorites or put it on story alert, thank you so much! You guys keep me going and thanks to anyone who took the time to read my story and what I have to say! Oh and to one of the readers who reviewed don't worry there will be more of that pairing, a LOT more, you know who you are ;)

**Disclaimer: All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Chapter 3: Warning**_

**~Carlisle's POV~**

"**I have another mission for you and your coven."**

I pulled into the drive way of the house that was specified. I looked at my wife's face. It was grim. I asked what was wrong. She asked me why we were doing this.

"**Carlisle, you are to find something for me, capture it, and bring it back to me. The thing is located in the states, Idaho to be exact; in a little town called Winchester. One of my men will be going with you; he is the only one that has ever survived an encounter with it and made it back alive." **

I didn't answer her for she knew the answer already. I got out of the car and went to go greet my kids. My wife, Esme, and I have been distant lately. I know she hates when we have to do this but do we have a choice? No, we don't; all we can do is obey orders and do what we have to do to survive. But why does it have to be this way? Why has it come down to either being with or against the Volturi?"

"**Carlisle let me warn you, this thing, I.S. 1 we call it, holds great value to me. I want you to bring it back to me alive, understand? Good, but if that doesn't make you want to bring it back to me maybe this will. If you bring I.S. 1 back alive I will never put you or your coven in the line of duty again. In other words you'll be free. How does that sound?"**

'It sounded great at the time.' I thought as I stared at the house. But now I don't know, I feel like I've made the wrong choice yet I feel like I'm taking the right path. The man with us is shady and hard on the edges but it's not him that is bothering me so. This whole thing just felt wrong from the very beginning but yet here I stand. I looked at my children. I remember back in the good old days how we used to play baseball and have fun but now look at us. My boys are as cold and frozen as granite. My girls are sad, lonely, and are starting to break. I knew what we had become but I denied it for so long by the time I finally realized the damage, it was too late.

"**Carlisle, remember the quicker you get this done the quicker you and your family get your freedom. Can you imagine? You'll be able to live like you used to, pretending to be humans and all that good stuff. And just think you can be a vegetarian again. Carlisle you'll have everything you have been dreaming of for the past 100 years. I'd say that's pretty generous of me, wouldn't you say?"**

'Yes the Volturi is generous; Aro is very generous but some things can't be forgiven and some words can't be taken back.' I thought as I turned my back away from the house and my family as I started to walk towards the never ending forest that was now laid out in front of me.

"**Oh, Carlisle my old friend before you leave there's one last thing I need to tell you."**

I kept walking even though one of my sons was calling after me, asking me where I was going, which is foolish since he could read my mind.

"**If you don't bring I.S. 1 back, don't come back at all."**

As I turned my head slightly to look back at him with my back still facing him my eyes told my feelings as my body told what I wanted to do.

But like always logic and responsibility won me over and instead of being reckless and blowing our cover I went to the moving van and opened the back. 'I would leave blowing our cover up to my kids,' a smile spread across my face for the first time in a long time as I thought that. And for some strange reason I felt as if this mission would bring me and my family back together more than I would ever know.

The sun was setting when the last box was unpacked and we all met in the living room. We were silent for a while not really knowing what to say but I already planned this. As I opened my mouth to speak the new comer, Gunnar, beat me to it.

"I suggest we move out, scout out the perimeter, and take a look around to familiarize our selves with the land and see how big their territory is." Gunnar spoke.

"What do you mean their? I thought we only had to find and fight one person?" Rosalie spoke with irritation laced in her words.

"Oh, that's right Aro didn't inform you of the full details of this mission." He said robotic.

"Then why don't you inform us." Jasper said through his teeth.

"I have a better idea how about you go find out yourself. They're probably out in the woods some miles away scouting them-selves or doing the usual."

All my children looked at him with annoyance except my son Edward and his mate Ashley. I was about to tell some of them to go scout but Gunnar beat me again.

"Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle should go take a look around. Ashley and I shall stay behind and will start setting up the equipment."

"Why does Ashley have to stay behind with you?!?!" Edward growled out.

"Edward." I warned.

"No, its okay Carlisle the boy is right to ask me this. Well if you must know before you met Ashley she stayed at the Volturi Castle, and I found out she is very skilled with electronics. What I'm trying to get you to understand is that her ability would be in better use here than out there scouting and trying to find information about I.S. 1. Understood?" He said as if he was talking to a five year old. Edward growled in annoyance for the tone Gunnar was using with him but before he could advance on him Ashley spoke up.

"It's okay Edward; I'll be fine staying behind. You can tell me all about the scout when you get back." Ashley said sweetly with a little smile on her lips. Edward didn't look at her he held his gaze with Gunnar but nodded in understanding.

"Well I guess we should get going, come on kids." I spoke while turning around to head out the door. Esme was the first to follow then Alice and Rosalie. Jasper followed suit but gave a suspicious look to Gunnar, Emmet gave him a glare, and Edward kept his stare until he closed the door behind him.

"I really don't like that guy." Emmet said the minute the door closed.

"You do realize he can still hear you." Jasper said with a blank face.

"He's just saying what were all thinking." Alice shot at Jasper.

"Well maybe he should have waited when we were out of ear shot." Jasper shot right back with anger.

"Enough you two!" I shouted. "Haven't you all had enough bickering? Lets stick together, we don't know how many there are. So until we do you will all have to get along, okay?" I spoke frustrated. 'This is how it's been for a while, ever since we left that little town called Forks.' I thought. When I looked up I noticed Edward was glaring at me and I remembered he was probably reading my mind, I growled at the thought but didn't say anything.

"Let's move." Edward spoke coldly as he dashed off into the trees. I shook my head and headed off too as the rest followed.

**~Regular POV~**

As the Cullens started their search to uncover the mystery of their mission, their mission was right under their noses. For only a few miles away stood eleven young boys that were only moments away from meeting their lives' executers. Their names were Blake, Aerrow, Crow, Dean, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, Maximus, Battle, and Von.

'Their lives' would be saved but only if the princess lets it. For when the queen's blood runs thick and true while mixing with the new, will her world be saved and theirs too.' Thought a not so innocent on looker waiting to make his move.

"Are you ready my queen?" He said as a girl that he met a long time ago floods his thinking, until he saw her face clearly in his mind.

As the Cullens ran straight towards explanations; a few miles away sat a young, beautiful girl.

**~Stella's POV~**

'Man, where are those guys. They said they were only going out to rent some movies, even though we have fifty million of them theoretically speaking. Mmm…cotton candy. Wait, no, stay on topic, but they did promise they would get me some right? Hmm… wait what if something happened? Would they be safe? GAH, WHATS TAKING THEM SO LONG! They know I hate it when they goof around! Von and Maximus know this! What if, what if, what if…' Stella's mind babble war was ended as she started to drift into that state of consciousness and unconsciousness thinking of the different things that could go wrong and before she fell into the world of nothingness one last thought past her mind, 'Did they take him with them?'.

**-Stella's Dream-**

Stella bolted right up as she felt something splatter onto her face. She looked around to see where see was and who did it but instead of finding one of her brethren smiling deviously at her or her room she saw her worst nightmare. Blood was every where; on the bushes, in the trees, and plastered in the grass. The smell was filling her nostrils as her hand reached up to wipe some of the substance off of her face. When she examined what was on one of the fingers her hands started to shake but then she heard the scream of a little boy. She ran until she got to a clearing and when she emerged from the trees she saw the little boy who screamed earlier being ripped to shreds by wolves; her little boy, her Jaime.

**-End of Dream-**

Stella opened her eyes slowly and immediately jumped off her bed and dashed towards the two doors on the right side of her room. She threw them open and kept running as she ran onto the balcony. As the end of the balcony approached she jumped into the air soaring across the rail. In mid-jump she burst into a beast non like any other, as one thought crossed her mind; 'Aro pray to god Jaime doesn't die, for you will be the first to suffer my revenge.'

**~Back with the Cullens~ **

"Are you sure you heard something Emmet?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"Yea, I'm sure of it. It sounded like laughing. And don't you smell that?" Emmet said lowering a little to the ground to smell it.

"Smell what?" Alice questioned.

"That!" Rosalie said as she pointed to the group of young men lounging around a few hundred yards away.

Alice sniffed the air and her eyes widened. "Their not human, do you think?"

"I don't know, but they smell like werewolves." Edward said with a growl as he dashed towards the group of strangers.

"Edward wait!" Carlisle called after him.

Alice shook her head as Jasper shrugged and we all followed him.

We all stopped about forty feet away crouched down ready to fight the suspicious boys. But not even one turned their head to see who was in killing range. They all just kept talking randomly about things happening in their lives.

"What should we do? They don't seem to think we are a threat, actually their not even acknowledging our existence." Jasper said.

"Man that's a blow to the ego." Alice said as she doubled over, holding her gut as if she really got hit. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her foolishness.

"Stop goofing around, let's just get closer." Edward said annoyed.

"I don't think…this is probably…" But Esme's protests died down as everyone else started to move towards the group slowly and she reluctantly did the same. When they all got to about ten feet away, still the group didn't pay them any attention. So Edward looked at Jasper and Emmet's faces and all three nodded as they inched towards the three closest boys until they were practically breathing down their necks. All the Cullens were still as the boys still didn't look or budge from their presence until dark figures were suddenly behind each and every one of the Cullens ready to kill them. And then the figures they thought to be them disappeared.

"Trap." Esme breathed out as she felt a tall boy press a sharp object to her back.

"Who are you?" Edward growled.

"We'll be asking the questions here, not you." One of the now not so young boys's said.

Emmet growled in protest but was hit in the back. "Stop it!" Rosalie shouted, but then she was silenced too by being thrown to the ground and a gun pointed to her head.

"Please, stop this violence, we come in peace!" Carlisle pegged. The one holding the gun looked at him and for a second Carlisle saw the pain and sorry the boy felt for having to do this. Carlisle was about to speak again but the boy pulled the trigger and for a split second everything seemed to freeze for the Cullens especially Emmet. As Emmet tried to block the bullet from his one true love he was held back by a huge boy that looked almost as big as him only bigger. He pulled harder but the grip holding him back was to strong as he watched the bullet in slow motion to him move towards his love but before the bullet could touch Rosalie's skin something or someone blocked it.

Emmet sagged to his knees from the overwhelming emotions that had taken over him for almost watching his wife get shot right in front of him with him unable to do nothing but watch. He looked up at the face of the one who saved Rosalie and was shocked when he saw a stranger.

"What the hell Blake! What are you doing?" One of the young men said.

"Man this bullet isn't fatal but with our leader's blood in it, does it pack a punch." Blake said jokingly ignoring the men as he fell to one knee holding his stomach. Blake looked behind him. "Are you okay?" He asked Rosalie. Rosalie had a hard time processing this. A werewolf saved her from one of his own; not to mention someone from his own pack. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out which is big coming from Rosalie. But he didn't laugh at her he just smiled and got to his feet and offered her a hand. She took it and said thank you for her mouth started to work again.

"Aerrow what is the meaning of this? We leave for ten minutes to go get the stupid cotton candy and this is what happens? We told you to wait and keep everyone entertained, not murder a couple of vamps! Especially ones we know nothing about! What were you thinking, we left you in charge!" As Blake was lecturing and questioning Aerrow, three other figures stepped out from the trees eyes all glowing golden. Aerrow looked down at his feet as if he was a five year old getting yelled at.

"Release them." Said one of the men that stepped out from the trees.

"But Maximus!" One of them whined.

"That's enough Battle, I said release them." Maximus said as they each released a Cullen at a time. Once all the Cullens were released eleven young men stood before them.

"I apologize for the way my brethren have treated you and your coven, I assure you it will not happen again unless in other circumstances." Blake said kindly but Jasper was wondering what he meant by other circumstances.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Blake Wolf and these are my brothers; Aerrow, Crow, Dean, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo, Maximus, Battle, and Von." He pointed to them as he said their name and once he was finished saying their names he bowed and said pleased to meet you. Carlisle bowed too and introduced his family.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. And this is my wife Esme, my daughters Alice and Rosalie, and my sons Emmet, Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle said with a smile.

"What about the other two?" Asked a man that looked to be twenty five and different from the rest, more calculating. All the Cullens were shocked for a moment because he knew about the two at the house.

"Oh, those two. Well that's my brother's wife Ashley and Gunnar a friend of the family." Jasper said for Carlisle. But the man wasn't paying any attention to them any more he was looking straight at Edward now.

"What, are you angry? Something the matter with your hearing?" Asked the man.

Edward growled and then Jasper noticed it too and looked around at them.

"Who are you people?" Edward hissed.

"I should ask you the same question, who are all of you and what are you trying to pull here? Cause we don't take to kindly to "wondering" vamps anymore, not since the bounty." The man growled.

Edward looked at him confused and then a guilty smile spread across Blake's lips.

"Oh, uh sorry about that guys; your powers are surrendered useless when you're around me." He said scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly. The Cullens were confused because when did werewolves receive powers when they changed. As far as they knew they didn't.

"Forgive me if I sound rude for asking but how did you obtain this power?" Jasper asked. All the werewolves started to laugh.

"How else, they were given to us when we were reborn." Maximus said. The Cullens still looked at them incredulously.

"Uh, not that this isn't fun and all, but we have to get going someone is expecting us." Said the one they called Aerrow shyly.

"Were not done with you, we were hoping we could ask some questions." Alice said sweetly. The werewolves looked at each other and then they all stared at the one that must be their leader, the Cullens goal.

"I don't trust you people, like I don't trust most but it seems my pack here likes you, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. My name is Von White Fang and what kind of answers are you searching for?" Von declared. All the Cullens felt relieved and happy yet concerned when they heard this. Alice was the first to ask a question.

"So, you say you all have powers, what kind?" She questioned.

"Why you want to know." Snarled the one named Battle.

"Heh heh, ignore Battle he doesn't take to kindly to strangers." Blake said feeling guilty for how the Cullens were being treated and then gave Battle a hard look saying say another word and you'll regret it.

"We all have different powers some you see in the movies, some that can't be controlled like Blake's, and some that should never be used." Said Maximus sternly.

"Hey, how about we go half way. You ask us a question and then we ask you a question. Cause it doesn't seem very right or fair if you only get to ask the questions and we can't, so how about it?" Said Aerrow trying to make up for the mistake he made earlier. Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens looked at each other and all nodded heads except Edward and Jasper, they shook their head no.

"I think that sounds fair." Carlisle said. All the werewolves grinned like crazy except for Von, Battle, Crow, and a few others that were not so thrilled about the whole new vamp neighbors that were moving in next door and that were snooping around.

The boys got so into it that they weren't paying attention to the forest around them all but Crow. He listened to woods instead of the conversation like he always did.

**~Back with Stella~**

As Stella sprinted to where she saw Jaime last, her mind was plagued with the images of him being tortured and she knew why.

As she rounded around some bushes she came face to face with another wolf. She snarled and went for the throat of the wolf in front of her. She showed no mercy for when her teeth made contact with the wolf's skin she tore into it and ripped out its throat. She threw it's carcass to the ground and ran towards the sound of growling wolves ahead of her, blood dripping from her jaw and fangs.

When she came into the clearing she looked around and saw seven wolves in a circle and her Jaime in the middle lying on the ground bloody, bruised, and broken. Her vision turned crimson as the need for their blood to be spilled shrouded her humanity.

None of the wolves had noticed her yet, for their blood thirst for the little boy clouded their vision, until Stella jumped onto one of their backs; claws extended ready to tear into flesh, jaw open wide with teeth showing ready to break bones, and spirit, body, and mind ready to kill them all. Within 10 seconds two were dead and in another 20 minutes three more. Five wolves down two to go, or so she thought.

Stella's back was pressed up against a tree with the two wolves in front of her, fangs showing, and the two ready to kill the one that has interrupted their meal. Stella looked around; common sense coming back to her as she looked around at what she should do and what her options are. Then they made eye contact and the little boy reached out to her; when this happened she knew what to do.

Stella threw herself at the two wolves catching them off guard but not enough for the one that didn't get kicked/scratched in the face sunk his teeth into her right shoulder tearing her fur and hide off of the muscle and bone. Stella howled in pain and side glanced at the wound she received. The skin/fur from her middle of her torso to the back of her shoulder blade was torn off; about a foot or so long and 8 inches wide with blood streaming out of it. Some of the skin was still attached to her, about a third or more of it was in the wolf's mouth that bit her.

Stella looked up at the wolf and he gave her a toothy grin as he bit into the flesh in his mouth and threw it about a hundred yards away. Stella growled and advanced one the two. But this time they were ready, while one bit and another tore skin with claws; Stella tore into flesh also but not theirs. As she jumped into the air, she reached to her shoulder that still had flesh on it and bit into it. As she came down hurtling herself towards her target, the big grey wolf; her blood splattered onto him and it started to melt the flesh. The wolf shut his eyes as the blood went in them and at that moment Stella landed on his back. One paw on his head, the others on his shoulder, hip and spin, while he collapsed on the impact and hit the ground with a loud thud. As he opened his mouth to let out a howl of pain and protest of the extra luggage, Stella removed her paw from his head and bit into his muzzle. The wolf scratched, kicked and pulled away but none loosened her grip, although he did get her off of his back. Now they were face to face with the top part of his muzzle in her mouth's clenches, the lower part was getting dug into the ground by her paw, and his mouth getting opened to its limit. Then out of the corner of her eye she sees the other wolf come at her and a moment to late. He bites down on the leg with the paw in the gray wolf's mouth but instead of this making her back off, in a split second she pulls the top of the wolf's muzzle up harshly as her paw pushes his jaw downward. With a snap the big gray wolf stops struggling. Stella bites into his muzzle hard enough to break bone, no response.

She throws his carcass about a hundred wards away and looks down at the wolf that is still foolishly biting into one of her front legs. As he lets go of her leg her other front paw hits him in the face tearing into his cheek. She lunged at him then, getting tired of this game and the worry for Jake controlling her actions. Her jaw closed down on his spin in the back of the neck and tore through skin until she clamped down onto bone. As she heard the crunch of his spinal cord breaking the wolf went limp in her mouth.

The thud of his body hitting the ground could be heard as she turned around in the direction of where she last saw Jaime. Her eyes became huge for he wasn't there. She looked around the clearing and then turned around and saw her Jaime at the paws of a great white wolf, bigger than her, his eyes gleaming at her. As she took a step towards them she stopped as ten more wolves came out of the trees entering the clearing surrounding her.

"It's been awhile Stella, still going against the Volturi I see." The great white wolf says cruelly. Stella lowers her eyes as pain flashes threw them, unwilling to let him see what his presence causes. But he caught this.

His tone softens. "Your pride always got in the way." Both of them knowing it meant more than just the issue with the Volturi but neither of them saying so.

"Yep, both of ours did, Gabriel." She said to him, looking at all of their faces, her original pack.

"I…You still his dogs?" She asks, already knowing the answer for they wouldn't be here if they weren't.

"You already know the answer to that question and I guess we can't stall any more than we already have, the little squirt doesn't look so good." He said smiling even though it pained him to see the little guy like this but orders were orders.

"Eleven against one, that doesn't seem fair." Stella says, again looking each of the wolves in the face.

They all started to chuckle except her. She didn't seem to find it as funny as she thought it would be. She looked into the eyes of the white wolf for the first time and she almost gave in but then saw her little boy at his feet. Then looked up at his eyes again and caught a glimpse of the pain he was feeling but as quick as it showed it disappeared. She then wondered how much pain she actually put him through; after all she was the one he imprinted on.

And the dance began.

**~Back with the Cullen's and Pack~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE MOVIES WE PICKED OUT ARE LAME!" Michelangelo screamed at Alice.

"I mean compared to how they used to make them 'Escape to Candy Mountain' could never compare to Bambie OR any of the Disney classics including Cars!" She screamed right back.

"Alice calmed down." Carlisle pleaded.

"What ever you're an antique and wouldn't know good taste if it hit you right in the face!"

"Yeah right, that thing is based off of an old YouTube video cause they can't come up with anything original these days!"

Michelangelo waved off her comment as Blake announced a new subject change. Name something about yourself, something about one of your family members, and be truthful we'll know if your not. The Cullens went first.

Edward: "………This is stupid."

Emmet: "I love to crack jokes and I'm really funny. MY WIFE Rosalie is sometimes mean."

Rosalie: "I'm not mean, I'm honest and he THINKS he's funny."

Jasper: "I don't like being with a lot of people and my wife Alice sometimes goes over board."

Alice *glares at Jasper*: "I don't go over board; I'm just a very expressive person and have great style and taste. My husband needs an attitude adjustment."

Esme: "I enjoy peace and love to meet new people. My Family needs more bounding time though, so I guess I'll have to hold off on meeting new people and focus on them more."

Carlisle *happy before they all said something but grew sadder and sadder as they kept going, now he's sad": "I'm a doctor. My family is falling apart. We need family therapy."

All the werewolves looked at them like they were crazy. As Blake laughed and scratched the back of his head and says 'I'll guess I'll go', Crow watches a group of birds fly out of trees a few miles away.

Blake: "I love talking and meeting new people. My brothers are sometimes easily misunderstood."

Maximus: "I'm skilled in combat and like to smoke. Ayase is my little brother.

Ayase: "I like sweets, animals, and cute things! My brother is really mature and cool! I love my big brother but I also love our new family too!"

Aerrow: "I make a lot of mistakes and I like spending time with my bros'. My family can sometimes seem weird and a little rough around the edges but are cool once you get to know them."

Michelangelo: "I like to play video games and eat pizza. My blood brothers are Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo."

Raphael: "I like fighting and going to see movies. Our parents had a weird obsession with the teenage mutant ninja turtles and named us after them."

Donatello: "I enjoy playing around with computers and inventing things. Oddly enough all of our personalities are like theirs."

Leonardo: "I want to become a good leader one day and to help my brothers out in anyway. Raphael has a bad temper so watch out."

Raphael: "Why you!"

Battle: "I don't like vampires and I'll never trust them. Most of my brothers would kill you if we got permission to do so."

All the Cullens look at him wondering and half knowing if it's true.

Von: "I'm an outlaw and am wanted by the Volturi. My brethren enjoy movie night and having fun as a family."

Crow: "……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………."

"Crow it's your turn." Blake said nervously wondering what more embarrassing things his brothers would say. 10 minutes later. "Crow……………..Crrroooooooww, are you even listening? What are you staring at?"

"That." He said as a big, black, fury, bloody mass came flying through the trees right towards them. They all take a few steps away from each other (The pack and the Cullens) as it lands in the middle of the pack and the Cullens splattering blood all over them. They all look in the direction the thing came from but only saw broken tress, braches, and other things covered in blood and then they all looked down and finally realized what the mutilated thing was, a wolf.

"Stella…" Ayase gasped.

They waited for her to get up, move, open her eyes but she didn't. Then they heard a crack and all looked up to see a great white wolf, blood smeared on his fur and on his muzzle, and a boy thrown over his back standing there.

"Jaime." Von said as his teeth clenched and when the boy's name escaped his lips Stella was up in a flash. With lightening speed but it didn't seem fast enough for as she zipped to the right and then jumped over Gabriel, grabbing Jaime in the process he reached back and grabbed her left back paw in his mouth and slammed her into the ground in front of him.

His face held no emotion and if none of them were looking hard enough and paying close attention to him they wouldn't of saw it. His eyes, like an open book, showed everything. It seemed as if he was ripping out a piece of his soul. Nobody moved as they all looked at the scene playing out in front of them and at the mysterious white wolf. Who before opening his mouth wide and lifting up his head ready to make the final blow, shed tears. As he was about to lower his head and go for the throat Stella opened her eyes and they were glazed over with memories that they shared bringing her to tears. For what she was seeing he was seeing too.

And then surprising everyone he turned his face away from her and then turned to walk away. He threw a big white t-shirt at Stella as she turned back into a human and put it on.

'_You know were to meet me….'_ He thought as he limped a few steps testing out his back right Hine leg which had a big gash in it with other cuts and gases a joining it on his beautiful white coat. Stella stood up and watched him walk towards were they met the very first time but then her breathe hitched. She watched him stumble and then fall to the ground. As he fell someone appeared standing in front of his withering form.

"Ashley." Edward breathed out as his eyes grew big with the surprise, so did the Cullens and then all hell broke loose.

Stella's hands were about to wring the girl's neck but all of the werewolves except two who went to go take care of Jaime were barely able to hold her a couple of inches from grabbing range. And when ever a Cullen tried to help she got violent with them. Stella was glaring at her and got even angrier when she acted confused and wondered what she did wrong.

"I'm going to kill you!" Stella screamed at her.

"Stella! Calm down! You need to calm down before you do something really stupid!" Blake said and then she turned on him. Breaking free from all of their grasps she punched him in the jaw and was huffing for air trying to calm down and stop shaking.

"Calm down he says. Would you be calm if she attacked one of us! Would you be calm if she was working for the Volturi! Would you be calm if she did that to a loved one?!?!?" Stella screamed as she pointed to the sliced throat. She fell to her knees, crawled over to him, and stroked his fur as she looked at the wound.

"But Stella when have you ever met this guy? And how do you know if she is with the Vol-…." But Stella cut Blake off.

"Only the Volturi uses poisoned blades on werewolves." She says through clenched teeth. "And I do know him, from a fairy tale long forgotten, a love lost to pride." She said smiling bitterly and the tears started to flow as she lowered her head to the wound and started to suck out the blood.

"What are you doing?" Emmet questions and Jasper answers. "She's trying to suck out the poison before it spreads through out his blood stream."

"What's your problem?" Alice yells at Ashley.

"Uhhhhh….well the boss sent us a message saying to kill any werewolves on site………..soooo………I thought……."

"Shut up! You may be able to fool them and manipulate anyone you want but I won't fall for that garbage! I know who you really are." Stella said as something more then just threatening flashed across Stella's eyes. "I suggest you remember that two face."

"Boys go home, take Jaime with you." Stella said as the white wolf transformed back into a young man. Scars covered his body and gave the mirror image of a fighter and an Alpha. His face was smooth with a scar going down his right cheek. He had a mop of black hair with blond streaks, it was all different lengths, and it was spiky. He was at least 6'7" with an eight pack and ripped muscles. His skin was a creamy pale and he had snake bites. Only one of his ears was pierced with a golden cross hanging from it, it was thin and looked delicate compared to his body, and Stella looked at it. And a sad smile appeared on her lips. Everyone looked over him and then averted their eyes for he wasn't wearing pants.

Stella reached down to his ankle which had a pair of basketball shorts strapped to it. She unstrapped them and then put them on him. Stella looked up and they were all still standing there watching her intently.

"What are you still doing her? I told you to GO HOME!" She said at the pack lashing out on them for all that was happening.

"Stella….I don't think it is a good idea for you to stay here by yourself." Blake said tenderly and carefully wording it. Stella gave him a warning glare to shut up now.

"Just leave me alone! I don't want you here! Go home!" Stella yelled.

"Stella, stop acting so foolish. Get up and come home with us. What ever relationship you have with this man is clearly in the pass. Get over it already. Pull yourself together, this isn't you. You're making yourself look like a bitch." Von said coldly to her and then the Cullens noticed it; Von was a vampire.

Slap!

Stella was standing in front of Von; his head was turned away from her from the slap he had just received. They stood there for about a minute until she couldn't stand it.

"I won't leave him again, not like this. Not again. I won't abandon Gabriel again!" Stella said as she looked down at the face of the man she hurt so many times.

"Fine then, just make sure you come back this time." Von said through his teeth as he turned to go home.

"Th-thank you Von." Stella said but didn't realize how much pain this was causing him.

"What ever." Von said acting like his normal self again.

"Come on you guys lets go home. Stella can take care of herself." He said this as he walked away with the rest of the pack following him. Von picked Jaime up and carried him so no one else had to and then took one final glance at Stella before he was gone with the rest of them.

Then Stella heard a deep groan from the man at her feet and she looked down. He was awake and staring right up at her. Unlike everyone else, who when they turned back into a human their eye color changed back to their original color, his was still the same. The color of a dangerous predator, glowing golden yellow orbs that if she wasn't careful enough she would get sucked in and get lost. She looked away unable to stare into them anymore but he was still looking at her. She heard him get up and then she lent him a hand. He took it and then leaned on her for a few seconds but then stood on his own two feet with a little trouble.

"Come on lets go get you cleaned off." Stella said as she started to walk towards where they first met. He started to follow but then Stella stopped as she turned her head back towards the Cullens.

"Are you coming?" She said to the Cullens not waiting for an answer as she continued to walk with Gabriel towards the meeting place. The Cullens all looked at each other wondering if they should go.

"I don't know about you but I'm going. I want to find out more about her, she seems like a lot a fun." Alice said as she smiled from ear to ear and started to follow close behind. Jasper sighed as he followed unwilling to let his wife go alone.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Right, Carlisle?" Esme said as she followed them also and then Carlisle sighed as he followed his wife.

"What do you think Emmet? We have nothing better to do." Rosalie said as she started to follow but she really wanted to find out more about the man who saved her. Emmet sighed as he followed his wife obediently.

"I think it would be a good learning experience for us and it would benefit the mission. Don't you think so?" Ashley said as she jogged to catch up with everyone else not wanting to be left behind. Edward sighed at all of their stupidity but decided to go along since everyone else was going and they really didn't have anything better to do.

After fifteen minutes of walking the Cullens started to get agitated, at least all the boys. For they didn't see the reason for them to walk when they could just run and be where ever they are going in a few seconds. They all started glancing at each other, feeling as if they have been tricked and Stella was just leading them into a trap but they were wrong. As twenty minutes rolled by they reached a little clearing which had a pool of water, a waterfall, rocks, boulders, and a grass bank.

Stella made Gabriel sit down even though he protested eventually she had to use force; both to stubborn to agree on anything. The Cullens watched the little show until Alice giggled at how cute they were acting towards each other, like boyfriend 'n' girlfriend and then the two glared at her.

"Will you just hold still, I need to examine your wounds!" Stella exclaimed while trying to look at his wounds and keep him sitting still. "Honestly you're like a little child."

"I said I was fine. You don't need to take care of me! It's not your responsibility anymore!" He yelled at her. Stella sat crossed legged, arms folded across chest, and made a pouting face. Gabriel sighed, lowering his head in defeat and gave the go ahead for her to take a look but nothing more. Stella examined his wounds and concluded he needed at least 39 stitches and had to have some of his wounds bandaged. He sighed again knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. Stella said "Oh goodie" and jogged to a little abandoned hut at the end of the clearing which she walked into.

The Cullens stood there wondering what to do and then Alice broke the silence with a question to Gabriel.

"Stella said your name was Gabriel, right?"

"Oh, how very rude of me; my name is Gabriel Moretti." He said smiling friendly at them.

"Well Gabriel, I was just wondering how long you've known Stella?" Alice questioned.

"Oh we go way back me and her. But then again we don't really know if it really is that far back. She lost her memory about a hundred and fifty years ago." Gabriel said smiling still. "But I'd watch out if I was you. She is awfully stubborn, holds grudges with a death grip, and her emotions a lot of the time over whelm her."

"What you say?" Stella said poking her head out the door glaring at Gabriel with an ominous aura surrounding her. Gabriel eyes grew big, he smiled, and the corner of lips were twitching.

"NOTHING!" Gabriel shouted as Stella came out with a duffle bag of different things.

"Oh really?" She said as she walked closer towards him. "Are you positive?" She said threateningly as she loomed over him with the ominous aura growing in size.

"Nothing I swear! Stella, NO!"

Splash!

A body floated at the top of the water, belly down, and wasn't moving. Stella looked at him and said "deserves you right," showing no sympathy.

"Now, why have you come to my lands?" Stella asked.

"We came on business. A job opened up at the local hospital here and I was asked to come and work there. These are my children." He pointed to the group of vampires huddled into a little group, backs up against a tree. Stella leaned to the left to stare behind the vampire and peer at them. "And this is my wife, Esme." He said pointing to the woman on his left. And then pointed to each of his children saying what their name was and told of the other at the house.

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

"Believe what?"

"That you came to this little town just for a job?"

"Once upon a time that was the case."

"Or was it that you had to because you were pretending to be humans?"

Edwards jaw clenched. Stella looked straight at him.

"Isn't that the truth?"

"Well, yes but I am a doctor but we needed to start anew, a fresh slat."

??????

Stella looked at them skeptically and unbelievingly. She heard some bubbles and went to go fetch Gabriel. She threw him over her shoulder and then walked over to a boulder and threw him down like a sack of potatoes. She sat him up against the boulder behind him and then smacked him across the cheek to wake him up. He awoke and glared at Stella but Stella didn't notice as she fetched the duffle bag to stitch up his wounds.

"Uh, do you need help?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I'm fine." Stella said and then smiled at him. Carlisle got this weird feeling of déjà vu. 'Have I ever met this person in the past before?' He thought.

Stella took out thread and a sterilized needle and started with the gash in the leg.

"Will your children be attending the high school?"

"Why yes, yes they will be as juniors."

"The same year as me and my boys." Stella said finishing up the gash and cutting the thread with her teeth.

"Well I guess, if you and your boys are in that year."

"We are. What is your wife going to be doing?"

"Oh, see will either stay at home or get a job somewhere."

Stella looked at the woman and Esme smiled and waved to her. Stella nodded her head once.

"What will you eat?"

"Well what else could we eat besides humans?"

Stella looked at him blankly.

"I think you know."

Stella started stitching the gash by his throat.

"Well, I guess we co-."

"No you will."

"Uh."

"While you live on my lands you oblige by my rules."

"And what are your rules?"

"Don't start trouble, no hurting humans, keep what you are hidden from humans, and humans are not on the menu!"

"Is that all?"

"No, that isn't."

"The final rule is I got the final say in any matter involving me, my pack, the humans, and my land. Also I can change the rules anytime I want."

"Von was right she is a bitch." Edward said. Stella glanced at him for a second and then turned back to Carlisle.

"Oh and you are to treat me with respect." She said as she side glanced at Edward.

"If not the person will be punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes it is. I will talk to my children later to make sure."

"Good."

Stella turned her attention back towards Gabriel's wounds and started to bandage them up.

"Do any of you have any questions for me?"

"Well, yes. I was wondering if my children could become friends with the boys in your pack. It seemed that they got along very well."

Stella thought about it for a minute then nodded her head.

"Yes, I guess that would be acceptable. They wouldn't have to hold back around you guys since by just patting you on the back won't leave a bruise or break a bone and vise-versa."

"Excellent then would you and your family mind showing them around?"

Stella scratched the back of her head since she was done bandaging Gabriel up. She got up and put everything back into the bag.

"What about your wounds Stella?" Gabriel asked. Stella smiled and then took a finger and moved it over a wound she had received in the battle. It was gone all that was left was dried blood on her body.

"As expected." Gabriel said smiling and envying her recovery time. Stella zipped up the duffle bag and walked over to the little hut and threw the bag into the darkness that engulfed the entry way. She then closed the door of the hut and locked it with her nail.

"Some of my boys can show you around and take you where ever you want to go but I can not. I'm a very busy person if you must know and I can't show you all around with them, I have things to do and people to see."

"Of course, then how about dinner tomorrow night at your house so we can get well acquainted?"

Stella ignored his question again and turned her attention to Gabriel.

"Gabriel, can you walk?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you run?"

"Do you even have to ask me that?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah go run to your boys. They should be waking up by now."

"Yeah they probably are."

"Yeah. Once you do that run back to Volturi and don't stop until you get there."

"What would you like me to tell him?"

"Please tell Aro that his new men are here and they are safe, for now."

"Is that all?"

"And tell him I will see him soon."

Gabriel's eyes grew big with surprise and it caught everyone off guard.

"Are you sure Stella?"

"I never say what I don't want to be say and I never say what I don't mean."

"Very well, please be careful Stella and watch over Jamie until I get back."

"You know I will."

"I wish I could believe that but with you around I fear he won't make it past 5."

Stella lowered her eyes and didn't look up when he stepped in front of her. He lifted up her chin with his thumb and kissed her gently on the lips. For some odd reason Edward felt a ping of annoyance by them kissing and it made him pissed off too and maybe a little jealous but he didn't know why. He doesn't even know this woman.

Their lips parted as he turned to leave.

"Is it different this time?" Stella asked.

"What's different?" He asked.

"Our parting."

"Yeah, it is. This time I'm walking away."

He said this as if someone was ripping him apart from the inside out.

"If you return again, I hope it's not because it's your duty and you are just following orders."

Gabriel smiled and said "Me too." Then he was gone.

"About your question before, I would love to have you for dinner tomorrow." She said smiling at the little joke she made but none of them got it for they didn't know.

Carlisle thought about it for a moment and then nodded smiling also.

"Great we'll be there by four."

"Good, you should go back to your house and tell what you learned today to Gunnar. I'm sure he's dying to know."

The Cullens looked at her surprised and worried; unsure what to do. But then Carlisle decided it was better to just listen to her than to object. All the Cullens turned to leave but then Stella stopped them.

"Oh, by the way Carlisle I'm warning you now. You do not want me as an enemy. After two weeks with me you'll know why not many are willing to pick a fight with me….."

"And if you cause ANY hardship on anyone in my pack you'll regret it. They are good kids and don't know much about anything except our lives here. So if you value your lives, I suggest you choose who you want as your enemy."

"Also if you hurt any of them, I'll kill you!" She said as if she was a demon.

"That's all I wanted to say!" She said sweetly.

As the Cullens started to walk away Stella called after them.

"Hold true to this warning, for I will uphold my words if you are foolish enough to not take it to heart."

Once this was said Stella was gone along with the Cullens.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Soon the blood will spill." Said the man dealing out the deck of fate.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Hey everyone what did you think of it? Good, bad, you don't know what to think of it? I would really like to hear your opinion so that if you want me to change or add something to the story I could or to tell what you think of it and if I'm doing an okay of a job on it. Also I wanted to know if you like Gabriel how he is or should I have made him somewhat more mean, vicious, and cruel and not have had a love story between the two? If you could do that I swear I will try to finish the next chapter before winter break ends, I swear but I need some opinions and reviews people. I can't improve if you don't help me. Also I would like to say sorry if I have any grammar or spelling mistakes throughout this chapter. Reading is appreciated, faving is greatly appreciated, and reviews are most definitely appreciated!!! Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Ice Cream

A/N: hey everyone I'm back and here is the next chapter. Also if any of you guys noticed that in the last chapter one of the names of the werewolves in Stella's pack changed in the middle of the chapter. At first it was mentioned two times as Dean but then later was mentioned as Ayase. I just wanted to clear this up that it will stay as Ayase and not Dean. Sorry about that and the many grammar and spelling mistakes I made in the previous chapters; I'm going to try and work on that. Also I'll try my best to make it as least confusing as possible. Thanks to anyone who reviewed or added my story to story alerts and faved it. Thank you everyone!

P.S. And introducing in this chapter are the profilers. Background info on all the characters you don't really know anything about. Plus at the end of each individuals profile you are asked one question It tells you what's what and who's who. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters but I own any characters that I have created.**

**Pack's Profilers**

**Von**: Age unknown. He was turned when he was 25. He and Stella met while Stella was staying with the Volturi. No one knows the true story between them but supposedly the two have strong feelings for each other. Stella saved him and in return he saved her. Although knowing this most of his past is a mystery. Height: 6'0", Body Type: Athletic with six-pack but lean, Eye Color: Honey, Skin: Very Pale, Weight: 165 pounds, Hair Color: Midnight Black also long and shaggy.

What do you live for: "Stella."

What do you want most: "Stella's love."

What you can't have: "Stella."

See his problem?

**Crow**: Age 61 looks 21, met Stella the night of his 26th birthday. He was with his girlfriend, who was his high school sweet heart and were about to get married in a few months. They got jumped in an alley way on their way home. His girlfriend was raped and murdered in front of his eyes. He was left for dead with two stab wounds. Stella found him and turned him into a werewolf. Ever since he has been by her side and he never talks except for a word here and there. But his actions always speak louder than any words he could portray. Height: 6'8", Body Type: Athletic with eight-pack, Eye Color: Icy Blue, Weight: 205 pounds, Skin: white, Hair Color: Black with Blood Red streaks in it also medium length to be able to cover his face and layered.

What do you live for: "Stella and the pack."

What do you want most: "My high school sweet heart."

What you can't have: "My dead fiancé back."

Can you tell what his true problem is?

**Maximus**: Age 26; met Stella when he was 18. He and his little brother, Ayase, lost their parents at a young age and went into foster care. The only good thing is that they didn't get separated but every house they went to got worse and worse until Maximus had enough and got emancipated and got legal custody of Ayase. They got their own place and everything but they moved into a bad neighborhood with a lot of gang feuds going around. Maximus got mixed up with the wrong crowd and Ayase had to pay for it. Maximus had to rescue him from one of the gangs. That's when Stella found them. She saw how they were living and how they were barely making it by, so she offered them an opportunity. They could come live with her and join her family with free board and food but the catch was they would have to become werewolves and they had to decide right then and there. Maximus thought about it and thought she was joking. So he agreed, only later did him and Ayase find out she wasn't joking when she turned them and had them move in. Height: 6'4.9", Body type: Muscular, has six-pack, Eye Color: Chocolate Brown, Skin: Naturally Tan Weight: 182.6 pounds, Hair Color: Brunette spiky long hair able to cover his eyes.

What do you live for: "Ayase."

What do you want most: "To be a good older brother, protect Ayase, and give him a good life."

What you can't have: "A good relationship with Ayase."

Can you see what no one else can with the love he has for his brother?

**Ayase**: Age 18, looks it too. Met Stella when he was twelve and has never regretted becoming part of her pack once. You pretty much heard his story in Maximus's profile but here are some things you didn't read. He has never really fit in anywhere because of the way he looks. He is very petite and looks like a girl which brings him trouble. Guys seem to want him even though they are straight and girls hate him because their boyfriends are obsessed with him. This caused him trouble in new homes, new schools, and new environments. Even at first in Stella's pack he had trouble but his brother has always been their supporting, comforting, and protecting him but most of all loving him for who he really is but even though Maximus is his brother he holds a dark and dangerous secret that could even destroy the bond they have. Ayase has been through a lot of traumatic things but even so he is still very cheerful and positive with everyone and everything, he is also very kind and loyal. He trusts his brother with no doubt, loves him with all his heart, and would follow or do anything for him. He keeps his mind open and is very care free, only problem is he is very naive. Height: 5'3", Body Type: Slim and petite, Eye Color: Sky Blue, Skin: Pale Cream Weight: 101.6 pounds, Hair: Blond (different shades) and long and shaggy (bed head mostly).

What he lives for: "…My brother but do I have to pick only one person or thing?"

What you want most: "For my brother and my pack to be safe."

What you can't have: "Well…it's not really what I can't have…well if you look at it one way it is but I really can't have a good relationship with anyone but everyone is so nice I think."

They always say Blood runs thicker than water but can blood withstand the love one has for another?

**Chapter 4 Ice Cream**

The house was in an uproar. Almost all the Boys were running around trying to clean the place up before the Cullens got there. Even though they wouldn't be here until four and it was only ten in the morning. I groaned. I can't believe I actually agreed to let them come to my house. To top that off I said my boys would show them around the town. They are so going to get attached. I groaned again. This will not end well. I glanced over to where Jamie was. He was pulling a box across the floor with a tone of his toys in it. I laughed at how cute he looked trying to pull the box; it was at least twice his size. I sneaked up behind him, being careful not to make a sound, and then made my move. I swooped down picking him up and then in a second I was at the couch and I laid him down showering raspberries on his bare stomach and tickling him like crazy. And then I heard it, the sound that could make anyone smile and one of the many things that I love about him. His laugh slipped past that enormous grin on his face as I continued my attack. I stopped as it seemed to look like his face was turning blue. I know I'm horrible but I love his laugh…It's very precious to me. As I took a seat on the coach next to Jamie he scrambled to get on to my lap and then sat face to face with me. I smiled and then wiggled my nose against his; he smiled and then laughed again. A smile spread across my face now unable to contain it anymore. And then I saw that look in his eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked in a fake suspicious voice.

"Ummmm well we don't have any more ice cream and I thought since we were having guests…"

"Ice cream you say? For the guests? Hmm would it have anything to do with you just wanting ice cream?" I said as I started to tickle torture him for the answer.

"Hahaha…hahaha…Yes…hahaha…hahaha."

"Ah so now the truth is out. What do you think I should do? Get you ice cream even though you tried to trick me into getting it for you?"

"Ahhh please Stella, PLEASE!" Jamie said and then gave me the look. Big, innocent puppy-eyes. I could never say no to Jamie when he gives me this look.

"Okay but you have to clean your room in five minutes. Deal?"

Jamie's eyes grew big and he sat there for about five minutes just thinking if he should agree. He narrowed his eyes and then asked, "what's the catch?"

"No catch, but if you don't finish cleaning your room in five minutes you don't get any ice cream…I do!" I said playfully, I would never do that to him but it was fun messing with him. Jamie's eyes grew big and then he really thought this out. Finally he agreed to it.

"Okay once we get to your room the timer starts." I said and Jamie nodded in understanding. Then I raced Jamie up the stairs carrying the box he was pulling before in my arms. I let him beat me; I mean you would too if you say how cute he was, trying his hardest to beat me. I couldn't not let him beat me, that would be too cruel.

Right when we got to the room he started to clean. Running around, swooping up toys as he ran, and throwing them into his toy box. Then he started with the books everywhere. Of course by the time the timer went off his room wasn't done, it barely had a scratch on it, and you still couldn't see the floor. I some what wondered how it got to be this messy. I looked at Jamie sympathetically and then kneeled down and beckoned him to come over by me. He lowered his head and walked over to me, seeming to know what I was going to say. When he got in front of me I made him raise his head and he was crying. A tear dripped onto my hand. And I smiled at him and said "guess what." He whispered "what" pathetically. "What's your favorite flavor?" I asked him and his face became bright again. Then his face turned quizzically, "but I didn't finish" he said and then I said "what are you talking about? It's the cleanness room I've ever seen." He turned around and the room was spotless; his face became one of excitement and then he ran to his bed unable to keep his excitement in and jumped onto it, jumping on it until it made my head hurt to even watch him.

"Hey, go get your coat on and your shoes. I'll meet you down stairs." Jamie nodded and jumped off the bed, ran to the stairs, and then ran down them.

I sighed with relief and then walked to the closest wondering 'how it held all of it'. I opened the door and then jumped back as all the junk that was on Jamie's floor before poured out of it. I sighed with frustration. This was probably a one time thing. I still couldn't believe I pulled it off. In those five seconds that Jamie turned around I was able to run past him, run all around the room picking up everything on the floor, and then throwing it into the closest. After that made his bed, cleaned off all the dressers and shelves, and then fixed all the books on his book shelf. Plus I had to get back to where I was and in the exact same pose. I almost didn't make it but I did and now Jamie was happier than ever. And me, well I had to clean this mess in less than a minute. "Yay me." I said with fake enthusiasm.

By the time I was done with the room Jamie was getting impatient. And yelled up the stairs telling me to come on and hurry it up. I growled but then smiled wondering if I was like this when I was a kid. I started for the door and looked back into the room before I closed the door and turned off the lights wondering what they were doing right now.

"Stella cooommme ooonnnn!" Jamie roared up the stairs and I sighed heading down the stairs.

'Maybe I should have left him in his misery and the dirty room…' I thought as I spotted Jamie with my coat and shoes in his arms and I shook my head in disbelief of how much this boy loves ice cream. And within a minute we were off to go get the little monster sugar that he really, really didn't need.

'I wonder what they are up to…' I thought as I buckled Jamie into his car seat and hopped into the driver seat.

**With The Cullens (Alice and Gunnar face off)**

Alice stared at a tall young vampire with blood red shaggy hair, red eyes with electric green specks in them, and a blood red jagged heart jewel that had a black chain and black labyrinth around his neck. Alice stood mesmerized by the jewel on the black chain around his neck.

"So what you're telling me is that you actually agreed to have dinner with them!" Gunnar shouted on the top of his lungs at her.

"Well yeah, is there a problem with that?" Alice asked calmly refocusing on the conversation at hand.

"No, of course not you just agreed to letting Stella know that we are working for Aro!"

"How would she know?" questioned Alice.

"Because she has seen me before, she purposely let me go to tell Aro what had happened!"

"So you're saying I.S. 1 is Stella."

"Of course, who else could it be?"

"Well this suspicious guy named Von for starters."

"You met Von too? Did you meet all of them?"

"Well yeah, why is that such a shock to you?"

"Because she let you live."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is only one thing that that thing is good at and it is killing. Especially if her pack is in danger! Don't believe anything that thing tells you unless it's a death threat. She may look like an innocent girl or what ever but she isn't. All she cares about is herself and her plans. Don't be stupid and get fooled by her! Don't make the same mistake me and my comrades made."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the multiple I.S. 1 missions that have failed. None have returned except one lucky son-of-a-bitch. But was I really that lucky? I've wondered and now all I want is revenge."

"……Uh okay Mr. Negativity! You'll get your revenge, whatever that really is. But for now we have to get close to them, make them trust us, and get all the information we can. Since someone won't give us any. So for now just deal with it, she already knew you were here before we even told her plus someone in her pack knew too, so get over it."

"Another bone I have to pick with you is that you always cut Carlisle off. You both are the team's leaders so try to talk things through with him and not make decisions on your own. Other then that, except for a few pet-peeves of mine, I won't ask anything else from you."

Gunnar straightened himself out, gaining his composer as he smoothed back his hair. Alice smiled and came up to him and started an attack on his hair messing it all up. She laughed at the murderous expression on his face while he mumbled incoherent things that had something to do with "vision girl" and her demise.

"You know Gunnar people would like you a lot more if you acted more like you did before and not all robotic like usual, it makes you seem less of a prick and more human. I mean it has done wonders on the way I look at you." Alice said grinning as Gunnar blushed at the compliment.

"Now you say thank you." Alice said looking at him expectantly.

He mumbled a-not-so-reassuring thanks and walked off. Alice smiled and shook her head at his responses; she always got a kick out of them. But all of a sudden her face became serious and she stared down the hallway Gunnar had just gone down.

'What are you hiding?' Alice thought as she recalled the tint that took form on his face before.

**Gunnar's POV**

'I can't believe this! I loose control for five seconds and this happens.' I thought as I turned into a room on my left, closed the door behind me, and I found myself in a bathroom. 'No point in locking it, they could just break down the door if they have to get in here.' I thought, grabbing a hold of each side of the sink's edges and leaning on it. I then looked at my reflection in the mirror.

'Damn it!' I thought. 'My face is bright red!' I can't believe I blushed at such a silly little comment. I stared at my face until I couldn't stand the redness anymore and turned on the faucet. I splashed some cool water over my face hoping it would help the situation. It did but not fast enough. I backed up against the wall behind me and slide down it when my back made contact with the cool surface.

'Can this get any worse?' I thought as someone knocked on the door.

"Gunnar are you in there, darling?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well everyone is meeting in the living room to discuss about tonight. May I come in and have a word with you?"

'And it just did. If I say no she'll get suspicious but if I say yes she'll see my beat red cheeks.' Gunnar thought as he saw a baseball cap out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh, um sure." I said as I grabbed the baseball cap that I saw sitting on a hamper a little ways from me and put it on concealing my face and this embarrassing blush. The door opened and Esme stepped into the small little room and closed the door behind her.

She smiled warmly at me and leaned against the sink facing straight at me.

"I know it's been hard on you, getting use to living with us and having to deal with our problems as a family on top of that. Well I was just wondering, how you are doing so far? Is everything okay?"

I didn't know really how to respond to this. No one has ever asked me how I was doing or my opinion on anything before so I was caught off guard. For a moment I wasn't sure if I would be able to respond but I did.

"I'm doing fine; just a little flustered is all."

"Oh, what about?"

"The fact that we're having dinner with the enemy tonight. We're not nearly prepared; if one of us makes a mistake this whole operation could be ruined. How could he be so foolish?"

"I see were you are coming from but we may not get another chance like this again. You have to see all possible angles of this situation. Choosing to have dinner with her and her family is the best option. I know Carlisle should have talked to you about this but even the rest of us were surprised at him. We usually just follow him since he is the leader but now he _and_ you are the leaders. So things are a little difficult with everything. It's kind of like in a werewolf pack, there can only be one alpha. If there is two it will only end in failure. But I think if you two work together we'll come out of this as the victors."

I looked at her long and hard trying to figure out if what she was telling me was sincere or not but couldn't in the end. Esme looked at my face too for the first in the bathroom since it was covered with the ball cap and I was looking down. Purposefully so she wouldn't be able to see the blush. But in the end she did and a worried expression appeared on her face.

"Gunnar dear, is your face alright? Are you blushing?" she said trying to be as polite as humanly possible.

'I guess it was time to have a little family discussion about our little situation we are in.'

**Stella's POV**

"Okay Jamie go pick out whatever flavor you want." I said as I towed two shopping carts along. As I passed by things I threw them into the cart but only things they would eat.

'Bacon, eggs, pickles, hot dogs, luchables (for Jamie), milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk…' I continued my mental dabble of things I needed and threw (not literally) them into the cart (each have a different quantity though depending on what it is for example bacon I need like ten pounds = ten packages of the stuff but milk I need different quantities because they each like one or the other or both, yes I know very confusing but that's what I get for going to the store when we are running low on food but I've done it plenty of times…then again they'll pretty much eat whatever you put in front of them). My mental drabble was cut off as a black figure bumped into me. My eyes opened wide and I turned around to see who it was but no one was there. I turned around just shoving it off and continued with my shopping.

I got to the frozen food section already knowing I need a ton of food from this section and started throwing in pizzas of every kind, TV dinners, hot pockets, fish sticks, fries, frozen veggies, and ect. I caught up with Jamie and started throwing in random favorites of theirs such as Fire Crackers, Push-Ups, and others and then came the quarts of ice cream. Now there Jamie had a field day. After getting other essentials from this section I moved on and got a few other things like chips and drinks. Soon I was done and heading to the check out were my other two carts were and I looked down at Jamie who was in the toddler seat in the cart and I asked him what was up. Since he seemed a little uneasy.

"Stella there's a strange man looking at you. Do you know him, he's wearing all black?"

Immediately I turned around but no one was there again.

"Um, I don't know Jamie I couldn't see." I said but even though I couldn't see him I defiantly could feel his eyes one me but where was he is what I wanted to know.

"Do you need help with your bags miss?"

"Oh, no thank you I got this little helper with me, right Jamie?" I said as I tickled his tummy and he squealed with laughter. But then I felt a presence behind me and my whole body stiffened.

"I insist." I turned around knowing that voice from anywhere and stared at the man in back of me.

"Alright." I said as I let him take two carts and I took the others.

"Stella do you know him?"

"Yep, he's an old friend." I said which was kind of true. We loaded the car with the groceries and I strapped Jamie into his car seat and told him "I will be right back; we just have to have a grown up talk." And he nodded in understanding and I sneaked him a popsicle as I shut the car door. I walked till I was out of hearing range of Jamie and turned towards the man cloaked in black from head to toe.

"What do you want, Alphonse?"

"Why Stella, do I need a reason to come visit my favorite pupil?"

I raised my eye brow at him. He pouted and mumbled you ruin all my fun.

"But anyways it's been a while since I last saw you. How have you been?" He purred as he placed his hand on the car behind me and leaned in closer. I inhaled and felt a little dizzy, I always did think he smelled good but not in a dinner kind of way but in a manly kind of way. This is saying something because most vampires I meet I want to eat.

"Same old, same old, Aro just sent a new crew here and all. They have a new tactic though this time. Instead of following me and my family around like creepy stalkers, they are going to school with us."

"Sounds interesting." He said smiling at the way I told him everything and got so into it. I blushed, one of the many things I got out of being a hybrid. But Alphonse seemed to find it cute.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked sounding like a school boy asking the most popular girl out. My face went blank.

"No."

"What do you mean "no"? I didn't even ask anything except what are you doing tonight."

"Yeah but if I tell you I'm free, you'll say lets meet up. And then I'll say I don't know sounding unsure but then you'll sweet talk me into coming to meet you. Then I'll stay with you for like a week and I have a test tomorrow in AP Chemistry!"

"Nah, that won't happen I have to do something tomorrow too. You know you aren't the only one with a life." I looked at him disbelievingly but decided to trust him and give him the benefit of the doubt.

"When and where?" I asked unenthusiastically. He pouted again and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked like a two year old upset over spilled chocolate milk.

"Roof of your school at midnight. Don't be late or you owe me a kiss and you'll have to instigate it." He said as he kissed me on the cheek and was gone. I blushed again and hurried back to the car. 'I can't believe the nerve of that guy! I will defiantly not be late this time, no matter what! Good thing they are coming over early today.' I thought as I got into the car and looked at Jamie, he was sleeping. Of course, I must have taken at least ten minutes talking to Alphonse. And ten minutes is a really long time for a kid to wait, believe me. I was about to start the car when my phone range. I picked it up and asked hello.

"Stella, it's me Blake. What time did the Cullens say they would be here?"

"Oh, around four, I would say."

"Oh well good, there is just one problem. They are already here."

"What?" I said as I looked at the clock on the dash board and it read half past four in the afternoon. 'Wait they aren't early, they're late! And so am I!' I thought as I started the car and started to drive towards my house.

"Just keep them entertained until I get there. Do not talk about yourselves and what not, play a board game or a video game but do not under any circumstances…"

Beep Beep Beep. The phone call was cut off.

"Talk about yourselves." I finished throwing the phone onto the empty passenger seat next to me as I sped towards my house faster than I have in a long time unwilling to let the Cullens take advantage of my sweet boys to find out information on me and ways to make a move. I already have a plan for that.

Just then my phone rang again. I immediately picked it up.

"Blake, Blake? Are you there? Hello?"

"Stella it's me."

My breath caught in my throat as I heard his voice again. The same voice I heard not moments ago.

"Alph…"

"No don't speak. Just pull you car over and put it in park." The urgency in his voice made me do what he asked without question. For never have I heard such an emotion when he spoke. When I pulled over and parked, I asked him what was wrong and he was silent for a few minutes. I looked at the clock, Blake and the desperation in his voice never leaving my mind. Finally Alphonse spoke; when he did he asked something of me.

"Stella I need you to do something for me."

"I need you to remember." I pictured him speaking on the other end. Saw his lips move, saw many emotions run through his eyes, saw him sitting in a tree with a cell phone pressed up against his ear ready to smash it into millions of little pieces, saw him holding a picture of me in his other hand. The picture became distorted. Stating to bend and move farther and farther away and all became silent. He spoke two more words that echoed through my head. And then I blacked out; the two words still echoing in my head.

"Remember, Bella."

A/N: Done! Well not with the story but with this chapter. Anyway this chapter has kind of taken me awhile to grind out of my brain and onto a computer. And I have kind of been tweaking it for a long time but I think this is decent even though it wasn't what I pictured this chapter to be. I wanted to make it longer! I am sorry for the wait if anyone was waiting for it, though I doubt it. So, not much else to say except please review and tell me what you think of it and I hope I get the next chapter up quicker than this on and the last few. I'm Sorry! I'm a very forgetful person! Well, see you next time! Later.


End file.
